R U un42n8? Are you unfortunate?
by Mavischi
Summary: Két magányos lélek, akik már az első pillantásra egymásba szeretnek. Renji, egy zenekar énekese, Hanatarou egy átokkal sújtott srác. Egy tragédiának köszönhetően kerülnek egymáshoz közelebb, és egy tragédiák sorozata választja szét őket.
1. Az első talákozás

**1. Az első találkozás**

- Ez a hónapban már a harmadik! – szidalmazott egy törékeny fiúcskát a főorvos – Pedig még csak hónap eleje van. Ha így folytatod, a végén még komolyabb bajod is eshet. A fiú bocsánatkérően nézett az orvosra, majd szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét. – Na, azért nem kell ennyire elszomorodni, amíg mi itt vagyunk – célzott a kórház személyzetére, akik már közeli ismerősként tekintettek fiúra – Addig nem lesz semmi maradandó károsodásod… Perszeee, azt nem garantálom, ha elüt a villamos és levágja a kezed, lábad sikeresen vissza tudnánk varrni. A fiú most rémülten nézett a középkorú férfira.  
- Nem tehetek róla… - szólt csendesen Hanatarou – El vagyok átkozva. Azért történik velem ennyi borzasztó dolog.  
- Ugyan már! – nevetett Ukitake doktor – Egyszerűen nincs önbizalmad. – komolyra fordította a szót – Ha nem szerzel egy kicsit belőle, akkor nem remélhetsz könnyű és boldog életet magadnak.  
A beszélgetésben itt kínos csönd állt be. Majd a fiú lekászálódott a vizsgáló asztalról.  
- Hát, akkor én mennék. – szólt – Majd még úgy is látjuk egymást, doktor úr! – köszönt kicsit elviccelve, a helyzetet kissé feloldva.  
Délután három óra körül Hanatarou félúton járt otthonától, amikor egy utcai kivetítőn, egy gótikus metált játszó banda, közelgő koncertjét reklámozták. A fiú, csillogó szemmel végignézte a koncert hirdetését.  
- Ez a Hollows! – örvendezett magában – Már olyan rég el szeretnék menni a koncertjükre, csak hát mindig a legrosszabbkor kerültem kórházba, de most, mindent megteszek, hogy ott lehessek! – döntött dacos elhatározással.

*

A koncert előtti másfél órában a zenekar, még javában készülődött. Az énekes, egy hosszú, vörös hajú, izmos, tetovált srác, a dalszövegeket memorizálta, addig Kenpachi a dobverőivel játszott, amit egy alkalommal sikeresen Ikkaku fejére ejtett, aki éppen az ő, és Ulquiorra gitárjait hangolta be.  
- Te béna pöcs! – ordítozott a kopasz basszeros – Mégis mit csinálsz? Nincs jobb elfoglaltságod, mit a fejemre dobálni a szaros pálcikáidat?  
- Állíts magadon golyófejű! – szólt nyugodt hangon a nagydarab fazon – Ne tégy úgy, mintha szándékosan csináltam volna.  
- Kit nevezel te golyó fejűnek? – pattogott Ikkaku – Ha nincs jobb dolgod, mint hogy dobáld azokat a szarokat, akkor csináld tőlem jó messze!  
- Nyugodj már le! – folytatta továbbra is halál lazán az extrém hajviseletéről összetéveszthetetlen Kenpachi – A végén még agyvérzést kapsz!  
Ikkaku már nyitotta volna száját, hogy újból valami sértést vágjon haverja fejéhez, de Renji megelőzte őt.  
- Ilyen zajban képtelenség koncentrálni! – éppen egy nehéz szöveggel szenvedett, amit mindig elfelejtett, és igen csak zavarónak találta, hogy a két barom nem tud csöndben maradni.  
Jéghideg pillantásától, még a harcias Ikkakunak is felállt a szőr a hátán.  
- Ezzel én is egyet értek – szólalt meg Ulquiorra aki éppen könnyszerű fekete csíkokat húzott az arcára – Ha miattatok elbaszom a sminkem, akkor kivégezlek titeket. Foglalkozzatok inkább azzal, amivel kell, mindjárt kezdődik a koncert, és még a hangszereket is be kell hangolni.

*

Hanatarou sikeresen minden baleset nélkül, túlélte a koncert napjáig. Azonban a Soul Societyben – abban a szórakozó helyiségben ahol fellépett a Hollows – sikeresen fellökte egy nagydarab, rasztahajú, hiperaktív negyvenes férfi.  
- Oh my god! – szólt harsányan a bőrnadrágban feszítő fazon – I'm sorry! Ne haragudj rám! Nem szándékosan löktelek fel! – majd Hana karját szinte kitépve felrántotta őt a földről, és heves mozdulatokkal leporolta a ruháját – Egy valamit jegyezz meg little boy, Don Kanonji soha nem bántaná a gyerekeket! – majd egy „Let's go!" Kiáltással eltűnt a tömegben.  
Hanatarou ledöbbent, nem gyengén, még percekig a sokkoló fazon hatása alatt állt. Mélázósából egy izgatott lány csoport tagjainak sikítása hozta vissza.  
- Kyaaahh! Rukiaaaa, odanézz, ott vannak! – kiáltotta egy hosszú narancssárga hajú, nagymellű lány.  
- Aztaaa Orihime de jó szemed van, hogy kiszúrtad őket! – lelkesedett az előbb nevén szólított lány – De, hol van Hiyori és Hinamori? – álltak meg kérdő tekintettel. Ezt kihasználva Hanatarou úgy döntött, hogy gyorsan szerez még magának egy jó helyet az elsősorban. Nagyon lassan teltek a percek, de végre valahára elkezdődött a koncert. Hana izgatottan figyelte a látványos bevonulást, és az intró zene alatt valaki a nevét kiabálta, majd vállon veregette.  
- Hé, Hanatarou! – üdvözölte egy ismerős arc a fiút. Majd mikor mellé ért fel is ismerte, ugyanis a teremben sötét volt, és füst is terjengett a színpad alján.  
- Rikichi! – örült meg a régen látott barátjának Hana. Rikichi nagy Hollows rajongó volt, homlokára az énekes tiszteletére hasonló tetoválást készítetett, mint amilyen Renjinek is volt. – Gondoltam, hogy te is eljössz, de arra nem számítottam, hogy össze is futunk.  
- Na, látod, ez azért van, mert mostanában inkább azzal az Ukitake nevű dokival bandázol, mint velem! - viccelődött a magasabb srác.  
- Ez nem vicces, nem tehetek róla de, el vagyok átko… - mondatát már nem tudta befejezni, mivel a koncert ténylegesen elkezdődött, és a zenekar látványos show-val örvendeztette meg a közönséget.  
Renji hangja erotikusan zengett a teremben, felizgatva minden jelenlévő férfit, és nőt egyaránt.  
Ikkaku és Ulquiorra vérpezsdítő gitárjátéka még jobban feltüzelte a tömeget, és Kenpachi minden egyes dobokra mért ütéssel a rajongók szíve ritmusát ütötte. Hanatarou és Rikichi egymásba kapaszkodva énekelték a szöveget Renjivel együtt. Néhány pörgősebb szám után ismét egy lassú, romantikus, dal következett, mélyre hatolóan fájdalmas szerelmes szöveggel. Ekkor a következő történt. Renji a színpad szélénél leguggolt és a refrént mélyen Hanatarou szemébe nézve énekelte.  
„I would die for you, I love you beyond the death." Hana a gyönyörtől csak tátogni tudott, de ajkai kivehetően formálták a szavakat, a refrén végéhez közeledve, Renji oda nyújtotta karját és mutatóujjával Hana állánál fogva arcához egészen közel húzta a teljes extázisban lévő fiút. Annyira közel, hogy az ember már azt várta, hogy megcsókolja. De nem így lett, fájóan rövid idő múlva, legalábbis Hanatarou részéről a szám többi része folytatódott. De ő nem hallott semmit, csak nézte, ahogy az énekes hosszú, lángvörös tincsei, félmeztelen, tetovált, izmos testére lógnak. A látvány annyira magával ragadta a fiút, hogy egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy teljesen felizgult, és hogy nadrágja kissé szűkös lett. Még szerencse, hogy teljesen elöl állt, így nem vehette észre senki.

*

- Te aztán piszkosul szerencsés vagy! – szólt irigykedve a koncert után Rikichi – Bár csak engem is észrevett volna… - sóhajtott.  
Hana meg sem szólalt, felidézte emlékeiben azt a bizonyos pillanatot, érezni vélte Renji illatát, ahogyan az odahajolt hozzá.  
- Tokióóóó vééteeeel! – próbálkozott Rikichi azzal, hogy Hanatarout visszazökkentse a valóságba. – Csak nem belezúgtál Renjibe?  
- Hogy micsoda? Áh, dehogy… csak elgondolkoztam azon, hogy most mennyire irigykedhetsz! – gonoszkodott a fiú.  
- De szemét vagy! – mondta Rikichi. A koncert elemzésébe annyira belemélyedtek, hogy nem vették észre, hogy egy csapat rosszarcú ember már egészen régóta követte őket. Amikor a következő sarkon be akartak fordulni, közrefogta a két fiút a rablóbanda.  
- Hová, hová, ilyen későn fiúkák? – szólalt meg rosszindulatúan hörgő hangon vélhetőleg a vezérük. – Azon gondolkodtunk, hogy esetleg ti tudnátok-e tüzet adni, és esetleg egy kis suskával is megdobhatnátok, szerencsétlen haverjaitokat.  
- Mi-mi… egy vasunk sincs… mondta reszkető hangon Hana. Tudta, ez megint csak az őt sújtó átok, rosszul érezte magát amiatt, hogy miatta most az egyik legjobb barátjára is át ragadt az ő balszerencséje.  
- Hagyjatok minket haza menni! – állt ki bátran társa mellett Rikichi – Nincs, se pénzünk, se öngyújtónk!  
A bandavezér kicsit meglepődött, hogy egy ilyen srác visszamer szólni nekik, de a következő pillanatban ketten elkapták hátulról, a rosszarcú bandavezér pedig előrántott öve mellől egy vadászkést és azt Rikichi torkához szegezte. Hana megpróbálta kiütni a férfi kezéből a vadászkést, de egy izmos, nagydarab egyén leteperte a földre.  
- Jaj, de izgágák vagyunk ma este… - Na, ide a szajrét, különben a torkotokon élezem meg a pengémet! – és Rikichi torkához nyomta a kést, minek következtében kiserkent egy kis vér a fiú nyakából.


	2. Egy barát elvesztése

**2. Egy barát elvesztése**

- Na, mi van? Beszartunk? – kérdezte a bandavezér, továbbra is kést szegezve Rikichi torkához.  
- Te, szemét! – préselte fogai közül a szavakat a fiú – ez így nem tisztességes. És arcul köpte a férfit, aki ezt követően szép lassan letörölte a nyálat az arcáról, majd egy nem várt, hirtelen mozdulattal gyomorba verte áldozatát.  
- H-hé! Hagyjátok békén! - nyöszörgött Hanatarou a nagydarab fickó alatt, mire az a földhöz nyomta a fejét.  
A helyzet teljesen kilátástalan volt. Nyolcfős túlerővel szemben, a két vékonyka fiú mit sem tehetett.  
A helyzet még jobban elmérgesedett, amikor a Rikichit lefogó két ember, letaszította őt a földre, és teljes erejükkel elkezdték rugdosni, egy baseballütő is előkerült. Ennek láttán Hanatarou, veszettül elkezdett kapálózni a fickó alatt, és majdnem sikerült kiszabadulnia, de mások elkapták és Rikichi mellé hajították a földre. Kegyetlenül megverték volna őket, ha egy túlzottan is ismerős hang el nem vonja a támadók figyelmét.  
- Hé, faszfejek! Miért nem a saját súlycsoportotokkal kezdtek? – zengett magabiztosan a mélyen búgó, lágy hang. A nyolc bűnöző, és a két áldozat, egy emberként nézett a vörös hajú férfira, akinek meg sem rezdült még a szempillája sem, hiszen már hozzá volt szokva.  
- Valami bajod van vöröske? – szólt oda a bandavezér, látszott h végképp elszállt az agya; arcán kidülledő erek lüktettek, szájából fröcsögött a nyál, rút arca pedig egy ocsmány káromkodáshoz hasonlított. – Tudd, hogy hol a helyed, ha velünk akarsz kezdeni!  
- Inkább neked kellene ezen elgondolkodnod! – lépett ki az árnyék takarásából Kenpachi, és a Hollows többi tagja. A hatalmas férfi láttán a banditák kissé meghátráltak.  
- De mi többen vagyunk! – vetette oda az egyik, mire Ikkaku válaszolt neki.  
- Rendben! Akkor addig verekszünk, míg az egyikünk meg nem hal!  
A rablók teljesen megrémültek, páran el is futottak, csak a vezérük maradt ott, szájából veszett kutya módjára folyt a nyál, majd a magukra hagyott Hanatarout és Rikichit félrerúgva közeledett Renji felé.  
- Gyere te kis… - ordította és kését magasba lendítve megindult az énekes felé. Rikichi ezt mintha csak előre látta volna…

*

Hajnali fél három volt. Hanatarou zokogva ült a kórház várótermében. Lelki szemei előtt újra és újra ugyanaz jelenet játszódott le; ahogyan Rikichi teste ernyedten zuhan Renji karjaiba, ahogy szemeiből kialszik az élet fénye… ahogy a húszcentis acél penge hangos csendüléssel a földre kerül.  
A gyönge fiúcska összekuporodva gubbasztott az egyik fehér bőrfotelben; testéhez felhúzott lábait körbefonta karjaival és térdei mögé rejtette arcát. Ő egy csuklótöréssel és pár kisebb zúzódással megúszta az esetet. A Hollows összes tagja elkísérte őt. Renji vigasztalóan mellé ült, míg a többiek a háttérbe húzódtak.  
- Nem te tehetsz róla! – mondogatta szüntelenül, a magába roskadt fiúnak – Ha kicsit előbb érkezünk, akkor…  
- De igenis én tehetek róla! – vágott közbe Hana – Minden miattam történik, ha… nem lennék megátkozva… annyira… szerencsétlen vagyok… - és újból mély, és szótlan letargiába zuhant.  
Renji hiába próbálkozott, újabbnál újabb, felhozott érvekkel, hogy nem ő tehet róla, de szavai nem értek célba.  
Öt órakor Ukitake doktor kilépett a műtőből, lehúzta kezeiről a véres gumikesztyűket, majd a szemetesbe hajította, majd az arcán lévő maszkot is levette és a kesztyűk után hajította.  
Hanatarou azonnal mellette termett, és szavak nélkül, egy sokatmondó pillantással nézett a fáradt doktor szemébe, aki lemondóan sóhajtott, és szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét. Majd tovább lépett a kővé dermedt fiút magára hagyva, aki a műtő előtt térdre rogyott, kezével támasztva magát a fölön.  
Nem volt ereje már sírni, csak megrendülten meredt maga elé.

*

Hanatarou később sem tudta felfogni, mikor már a kedvenc zenekara próbatermében ücsörgött Renji társaságában, aki mélyen aludt, az egyik koszos fotelban eldőlve, a többiek már régen haza mentek.  
Hanatarou nem bírta lehunyni a szemét, még egy percre sem, pedig szemei alatt a fáradtság sötétlő karikái éktelenkedtek.  
- Rikichi… miattam halt meg… - gondolatai újból visszatértek arra a kritikus pillanatra, és arra amikor Ukitake kijött a műtőből.

*

Renji tíz órakor ébredt fel, körül nézett, és Hanatarout ugyan úgy találta, ahogy hajnalban hagyta; ugyan úgy ücsörgött, ugyan azzal a kifejezéstelen arccal.  
- Hé, Hana… - szólította meg a fiút – Pihenned kellene. Maradj itt majd én vigyázok rád. – ajánlotta fel, de a fiú úgy reagált, ahogy számította. Üres tekintettel nézett fel rá, és fáradt hangon válaszolt.  
- Köszönöm… de, nem… nem akarok útban lenni, és különben is… még rád is bajt hozok. – felállt a fotelből és kitámolygott az ajtóig. Hátra fordult, hogy megköszönje Renjitől a vendéglátást, és hogy elköszönjön, de abban a pillanatban úgy rogyott a földre, mit egy kupac mosott ruha.  
A vörös hajú férfi odament a földön fekvő fiúhoz, a karjaiba vette, kilépett vele az ajtón, amit bezárt, majd elindult vele haza… legalábbis elindul volna… de ekkor jutott csak eszébe, hogy nem tudja; hol lakik Hanatarou.  
- Annyi baj legyen… - gondolkodott – Majd nálam alszik, és ha felébred, haza megy.

*

Mikor Hana kinyitotta a szemét, nagyon meglepődött, nagyon idegennek tűnt neki minden; a helyiségben, mindenféle hangszerek voltak, a földön pár dob hevert, a falakon egy praktikus tartón vagy 4-5 gitár, és még néhány Hollows koncert plakát, pár polc és egyéb kép volt, a sarokban egy törött mikrofon állvány, félig nyitott gardróbszekrény, melyből a ruhák hanyagul kilógtak. A földön egy mélyvörös perzsaszőnyeg, és a színben hozzá illő vörös szatén függönyök az ablak előtt, melyek engedték beáramlani a szobába a narancsszín derengését a napnak. Hana nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most reggel van, vagy alkonyodik. Felült az ágyon, kezével megtámasztotta magát, de valami furcsa került a tenyere alá. Oldalra pillantott, szívverése egy hosszú másodpercre megállt; Renji feküdt mellette! Vörös hajtincsei lángokként hatottak a fekete, szatén ágyneműn, Hana lejjebb pillantva megcsodálhatta kidolgozott, izmos, tetovált felsőtestét, és igencsak zavarba jött, amikor felfogta, hogy a férfi mellette anyaszült meztelenül fekszik mellette, és hogy csak az a vékony takaró fedi testét, amivel ő is be van takarva. Hanatarou elfelejtette, hogy miért és hogyan kerülhetett ide, elfeledte bánatát. Csak az a pillanat élt benne, amikor a koncerten Renji olyan közel húzta magához, hogy az illatát is érezte, úgy, mint most is. Gyönyörködve bámulta az énekes nyugodt arcvonásait, és maga sem vette észre, hogy egyre közelebb hajol hozzá. Egy teljesen váratlan dolog zökkentette vissza a valóságba; Renji álmában megfordult, és egy „Hanaaaatarouu" szerű morgással magához húzta a gyönyörködő fiút, aki erre nagyon meglepődött, de nem sokáig, ismét elragadta vágyakozás. Renji arca közelebb került az ő arcához, mint a koncerten. Ujjaival finoman megérintette a vállát, és finoman végig húzta a puha bőrön, a nyakán át egészen az arcáig, ott megpihentette kezét, és lehunyt szemmel közeledett az alvó férfi ajkaihoz…


	3. Tisztázatlan félreértés

**3. Tisztázatlan félreértés**

Renji ismét megmozdult álmában, és az ajkai hozzá nyomódtak Hanatarouéhoz. A fiatalabb először meglepődött, majd ismét befurakodott agyába a rózsaszín köd. Szabad kezével beletúrt a vörös tincsekbe, és mélyen beszívta az illatát. Nyelvével gyengéden utat tört a puha ajkak közt, nem ütközött akadályba, nem is érzett semmi ellenállást. Kicsit kinyitotta a szemét, észrevette, hogy Renji is őt figyeli félszemmel, Hanatarou erre nagyon zavarba jött, gyorsan elkapta a fejét és kimászott a vörös hajú alól.  
- Öhm… Ne haragudj… Nem volt szándékos… - Próbált mentegetőzni, kevés sikerrel ugyanis látta, hogy Renji vigyorogva méregeti őt.  
- Nem szándékos, mi? Amikor az előbb simogattál, az sem volt szándékos, igaz? És a nyelved sem szándékosan került a számba?  
Hana végképp elbizonytalanodott. Nem mert a mellette fekvő férfira nézni, de még megmozdulni sem. Renji azonban nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot, felült az ágyon, magához húzta és szorosan a karjaiba zárta a törékeny fiút.  
- Nem értem, hogy most miért vagy ennyire zavarban. Ha nagyon ellenemre lett volna, akkor már rég kitettelek volna az utcára. – Hana ennek nagyon megörült, és még jobban hozzásimult az izmos testhez, amely ölelte. A tetovált srác Hana arcát maga felé fordította az ujjaival, és mélyen a szemébe fúrta tekintetét. – Maradj itt! – kérlelte olyan arccal, melyet Hana még soha sem látott azelőtt az énekestől.  
- Hát, maradhatok még egy kicsit… Ha ennyire szeretnéd… - És egy bizonytalan mosolyt eresztett meg fogva tartója felé, aki magára rántotta és elmerült Hanatarou lágy csókjaiban, miközben hátát és csípőjét simogatva kezeivel elérte formás fenekét, és belemarkolt, minek következményeképpen Hana halkan felsóhajtott. Ő sem volt tétlen; az ágyon fekvő Renji ölébe ült, ami izgatóan hatott rájuk, mivel mindketten teljesen meztelenek voltak, majd enyhe csípőmozdulatokkal kezdte az őrületbe kergetni, a - már így is - teljesen felajzott állapotban lévő énekest, aki már rögtön a magáét követelte. De Hana nem hagyta magát. Lejjebb csúszott a férfi testén, a nyakához hajolt és apró csókokkal haladt egyre lejjebb. A mellbimbókhoz érve, nyelve hegyével körbe-körbe izgatta az érzékeny testrészt, tovább haladva egy pillanatra megállt a sóhajtozó Renji köldökénél, de már ment is tovább az ágyékáig, ahol nyelvtechnikáját ismét bevetve izgatta a vékony, érzékeny bőrt. De szándékosan nem ment tovább. Pár perc múlva abba hagyta és kacéran, a vágytól feldúlt Renji szemébe nézett, lemászott az ágyról és elindult az ajtó felé.  
- Nekem most haza kell mennem. – Szólt álszent hangon, mire a másik fiú döbbenten, rémülten felpattant.  
- Hogy micsoda? Máris mész? Naa, ne menj, maradj még egy kicsit! – Kérlelte esedező hangon, de Hana nem hagyta magát.  
- Már így is két napja, hogy nem mentem haza, anyám már aggódik. – Nagyon nehezen tudta csak visszafogni mosolygásra ránduló arcizmait; a hatalmas, kiskutya szemekkel bámuló Renji túl édes volt ahhoz, hogy csak úgy ott hagyja, de azért még kicsit húzni akarta.  
- Akkor majd haza kísérlek és megmondom, hogy jó helyen voltál. Csak maradj még egy kicsit! – Megfogta Hanatarou kezét és húzni kezdte, vissza az ágy felé.  
Ennek már ő sem tudott ellenállni, feladta. Visszalépdelt az ágy széléhez, majd a vállánál fogva játékosan ellökte a vörös hajú fiút, aki elkapta Hanatarou egyik kezét, minek következményeképp az rázuhant.  
- Kényeztess még! – Kérte Renji, és Hana kezeit hatalmas, merev férfiasságára húzta.

*

Ichigo fáradtan, szivaccsá változott aggyal mászott haza, a ház elé érve felnézett az egyik vörös függönyökkel elsötétített ablakra.  
- Ez még mindig döglik? – Kérdezte magában, Renjire gondolva, de nem sokáig, mert az ajtó kinyílt, belépett rajta és a lehető leghalkabban becsukta, nehogy felébressze fáradt lakótársát, hiszen tudta, hogy előző éjjel két órás koncertje volt a bandájával. Alig tett pár lépést a lakásban, amikor furcsa zajokra lett figyelmes. Nem értette, hogy honnan jöhet ez a gyors, ritmusos tompa nyikorgás. Felment a lépcsőn, ugyanis Renji szobája az emeleten volt. Amikor az ajtó elé ért, és már nyomta is volna le a kilincset, hogy benyisson a szobába, keze megállt a levegőben. Most tudatosult benne, hogy mi is az a zaj; most már figyelmesebben hallgatta a hangokat, a tompa nyikorgás mellé kéjes nyögések társultak; az egyik hangban felismerte Renjiét, de a másik valahogy furcsán idegennek tűnt neki.  
- Biztos felszedett valami csajt. – Gondolta Ichi, és már indult volna vissza a földszintre, amikor meghallotta tetovált lakótársa hangját, amint valami olyasmit mond, hogy „_Hanatarooouu!_".  
Ichigo fejébe szöget ütött az a gondolat, hogy a Hanatarou nem fiú név? De nem foglalkozott ezzel, inkább lement a lépcsőn és benyitott a szobájába. Táskáját a sarokba hajította, majd szép lassan elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, mikor ezzel végzett, levette a ruhadarabot fedetlenné téve izmos felsőtestét. Ezután a nadrágja következett. Egy perccel később, mikor már teljesen meztelen volt, alsótestére csavart egy törülközőt, és elment zuhanyozni.  
Élvezte, ahogyan a vízcseppek hűsítik felforrósodott testét. Amikor végzett, elégedetten nyitotta ki a fürdőszoba ajtaját és majdnem fellökte a helyiségbe igyekező Renjit.  
- Waah, Renjiii! Öltözz már fel! – Ordított meglepetésében.  
- Neked is, szia, Ichigo! – Szólt nem kevésbé csodálkozva a vörös hajú, és felbukkant mögötte Hanatarou, aki egy hatalmas fekete törülközővel takarta el nyakig a testét. Arcáról fehér, ragacsos anyag csöpögött. Ichigo döbbenten nézett a párosra, majd az alacsonyabb bemutatkozott.  
- Hanatarou vagyok! – Üdvözölte a narancshajút és kezet nyújtott felé.  
- Igen, tudom! Én meg Ichigo! - De ő nem viszonozta a kézfogást, inkább sokatmondóan a kis tenyérre meredt, amin szintén jócskán volt a fehér anyagból.  
- Ja, bocsi. – Nevetett kínosan Hana és visszahúzódott Renji mögé, aki lakótársára pillantva kérdezte.  
- Honnan ismered?  
- Az előbb hallottam a szobád felől. – Jelentette ki fapofával, és sietve távozott, mert már így is elég kínos volt a helyzet. De azért még visszanézett.  
- Nem rossz a csaj. – Gondolta magában, majd visszatért a szobájába, elővette a könyveit, és tanult.

*

Két óra múlva Ichigo megunta a tanulást, kisétált a nappaliba, ledobta magát a tévé elé és üres tekintettel bámulni kezdte. Renji és Hanatarou érkezett a helyiségbe.  
- Haza kísérem Hanát! – Szólt a vörös hajú fiú, a tévé előtt ülőnek. Ichigo hátranézett, hogy elköszönjön a vendégtől, szeme azonban megakadt valamin, nem tudta miért, de Hanatarou valamiért nagyon furcsa volt neki, de inkább nem törődött ezzel, gyorsan oda vágott egy, _viszlát Hanatarout_ és erősen a tévére figyelt, amiben valamilyen alkimistás anime ment épp. Aztán egy másodperccel később rájött, mi is volt olyan furcsa, még meg akarta kérdezni, de addigra már nem voltak sehol, ezért úgy döntött, hogy felhívja újdonsült barátnőjét, aki igaz kicsit idősebb volt nála, de a teste akár egy tini lányé. Ichi ezeken morfondírozva elvigyorodott, tárcsázta a számot, ami kicsöngött, majd beleszólt a telefonba.  
- Helló édes Yoruichi! – Majd hosszasan elbeszélgetett vele. Fél órát csevegtek, amikor a vonal túlsó végén a nő hangja mellett csöngetést hallatszott. – Mi volt ez a hang?  
- Valaki jött hozzám, majd visszahívlak! – Szólt kicsit izgatott hangon Yoruichi, gyorsan letette a telefont, és fogadta a vendégeket.  
Az ajtóban két ember állt, egy alacsonyabb és egy magas, egy hosszú vörös hajú, és egy rövidebb fekete hajú fiú.  
- Szia, anya! – Szólt Hanatarou gyönge hangon.


	4. Katasztrófa

**4. Katasztrófa **

A színes üveggel díszített bejárati ajtó hangos csattanással csapódott be.  
- Tudod te, hogy mikor mentél el itthonról? – Kérdezte emelt hangon Yoruichi. – Halálra aggódtam magam miattad! Két napja nem jöttél haza, a kórházból telefonált Ukitake doktor, hogy Rikichi meghalt, majd pár perccel később a rendőrségről is, hogy benne voltál ebben az egészben! Várom a magyarázatot, mi volt ez az egész? És ki ez a fiú, akit magaddal hoztál?  
Hanatarou vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Ő itt Renji, a Hollows énekese… - Majd égővörös fejjel hozzátette. – Láthattad a szobámban a posztereken. A helyzet feszültsége és komolysága ellenére, ennél a mondatnál Renji elvigyorodott, de azonnal elkapta Yoruichi szúrós tekintetét, amitől ez a vigyor nagyon gyorsan lehervadt az arcáról. Majd Hanatarou remegő hangon folytatta. – Amikor vége lett a koncertnek, Rikichivel jöttünk haza, és ekkor megtámadott minket egy csapat rosszfiú, de… Akkor jött Renji és… - Hangja ekkor elcsuklott, és újból előtörtek az emlékei. Amint Rikichi élettelenül esik össze, amint Renji… Renji… Ha ő nem jelent volna meg… Rikichinek sem kellett volna meghalnia… Talán megúszták volna egy veréssel, de ha Rikichi nem akarja mindenáron megmenteni Renjit, aki valószínűleg úgyis meg tudta volna védeni magát… Akkor nem hal meg… Ilyes fajta gondolatok röpködtek agyába. Távolról elmosódott alakokat látott, felismerhetetlen hangfoszlányok férkőztek be a fülébe, majd elsötétült minden.

*

Madárcsicsergésre ébredt. Kinyitotta szemeit és vakító fájdalomként hasított belé a reggeli napfény. A saját, jól ismert és megszokott szobájában volt. A falak zsúfolásig tele voltak Hollows poszterekkel, az íróasztalon kisebb rendetlenség és egy félig lecsukott laptop, a földön egy kupacban tankönyvek, arrébb egy poros képernyőjű, kikapcsolt tévé. Hanatarou gyomra hangosan korgott és nem emlékezett arra, hogy került az ágyába. De ismét eszébe jutott Rikichi, Renji és ami történt. Tehetetlen bánatában először nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon, majd némi habozás után kirontott az ajtón, lesietett a lépcsőn, de a véletlennek, vagy talán a szerencsétlenség átoknak köszönhetően, megcsúszott a lába és lezuhant. A földre érkezés nem volt kellemes, hosszú másodpercekig nem mozdult még. A zajra Yoruichi odarohant, és vállánál fogva felemelte a fiát.  
- Hanatarou! Jól vagy? Fáj valami? – Kérdezte aggódó hangon.  
A fiú válaszra nyitotta száját, amikor éles fájdalmat érzett a jobb lábában, és válasz helyett egy üvöltés jött ki a torkán. Yoruichi rémült tehetetlenséggel figyelte a fiút, majd mikor tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg eltört a jobb lába, játszi könnyedséggel felkapta a földről, kirohant vele a házból, majd a kocsiba tette és elindultak a kórház felé. A hosszú hajú, aggódó nő, padlóig nyomta a gázpedált, hogy minél előbb a kórházba érhessenek.  
- Anya! Ne vezess ilyen gyorsan! – Kérte Hanatarou, a fájdalomtól fogai közül préselve a szavakat. – Hallod! Lassíts… Már sárga a lámpa… Nem érsz ááá… - Mondatát nem tudta befejezni. A kis fekete autó, amiben ültek, balerina módjára pördült meg a levegőben, miközben levált róla a motorháztető. Az egész alig tartott pár másodpercnél tovább, de Hanatarou és Yoruichi számára maga volt az örökkévalóság. Az erős lökés, ami a fiú felőli oldalról jött, majd a gyomormardosó érzés, ahogyan a két és fél tonnás autó számára megszűnik a gravitáció röpke három másodpercre, és végül a zuhanás után következő becsapódás. Mintha egy bomba robbant volna. A szélvédő és az ablakok betörtek, a csomagtartó ajtaja kinyílt és az autó felső vázszerkezete papír módjára préselődött szét a kemény aszfalton. Füst szállt fel a motortérből.

*

Renji csak feküdt az ágyon, ahol pár órával ezelőtt még egymásba merülve ölelték egymás testét Hanatarouval. Őrültként kavargó gondolatai miatt nem tudott pihenni egy percet sem, pedig iszonyatosan fáradt volt, szúrt a szeme, de folyton csak a történteken agyalt. A dolgok megállíthatatlanul pörögni kezdtek Hanatarou megjelenésével. A koncerten, ahogy megpillantotta azt az aranyos fiút… Valami megmozdult a lelkében… Ugyan már, hiszen fiú. Nem lehet közöttük semmi, a dolgok úgyis olyan zavarosak; a másik srác meghalt, most meg kiderült, hogy a rendőrség is nyomoz az ügyben. Ráadásul, ha kiderül, hogy lefeküdt egy tizenhat éves fiúval, pedofília miatt is börtönbe csukják. Hosszas, fájó töprengés után elhatározta; véget vet a kettőjük közötti kapcsolatnak, már ha ezt egyáltalán kapcsolatnak lehet nevezni, nem akar még nagyobb szenvedést okozni Hanatarounak, azzal, hogy esetleg a későbbiekben már jobban megszereti…  
- A picsába! Nem vagyok buzi! – ordított fel zavarodott dühében.  
- Hát remélem is, hogy nem vagy az, mert akkor kereshetsz másik lakótársat! – Szólt kissé ledöbbent fejjel Ichigo, aki pont akkor lépett be az elsötétített szobába. Renji értetlen arccal bámult a narancshajúra, aki mit sem sejtve tovább folytatta. – Jah, amúgy meg Urahara keresett téged az előbb az egyetemről, azt mondta fontos lenne, hogy visszahívd, mert ha két héten belül nem adod le a vizsgamunkád…  
- Jó, jó… tudom… meg fogok bukni, ha nem adom be. – Vágott közbe Renji. - De hát, még azt sem tudom, hogy mi legyen az. – Nagyot sóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét.  
- És még valami! – Fordult vissza Ichigo. – Miért hord fiú ruhákat a barátnőd?  
Renjinek kipattantak a szemei, szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől.  
- Milyen barátnőm? – Kérdezte fuldokolva, mert félrenyelt a meglepetéstől.  
- Hát az a tegnapi… az a Hanatarou… Vagy kicsoda. – Válaszolt lassú tagoltsággal a narancshajú. Renji megkönnyebbülten zuhant vissza az ágyra. Már azt hitte, hogy megint valami fruskával hozták hírbe.  
- Jahm, hogy ő? Ő nem a barátnőm… Mellesleg ki mondta neked azt, hogy lány?  
Ichigo álla a padlón koppant, nem jutott szóhoz, azt hitte, hogy barátja csak szórakozik vele, ezért nevetve legyintett.  
- Az nem lehet, hogy fiú… egy fiúnak nincs ilyen jó alakja.  
- Szóval, akkor te is jól megnézted magadnak! – Válaszolt Renji. – És még te mondod, hogy ha buzi lennék, elköltöznél… Akkor, ha most fiúkat nézegetsz titokban, buzi vagy, ami azt jelenti, hogy nekem kell elköltöznöm innen?  
- Micsoda? Én aztán nem! – Fakadt ki Ichigo rémülten. – De hogyha Hanatarou tényleg fiú, és azt csináltátok, amire gondoltam, akkor nem én vagyok a buzi, hanem te!  
- Igen… _Azt_ csináltuk! Úgy megdugtam a srácot, hogy utána alig bírt járni. És igen, jó volt. – Vallott be mindent a vörös hajú. – De ettől még én sem vagyok… _Olyan_… Egyszerűen csak megtörtént… sőt inkább ő mászott rám.  
- Nem csodálkozom… - Szólalt meg hosszú hallgatás után Ichigo. – Nem kellene mindenféle jött-mentet az ágadba ráncigálnod.  
- Figyelj a szádra! Hanatarou nem egy jött-ment! Ő… - Hangja elcsuklott, Ichi ezt ki is használta.  
- Szóval akkor mégis buzi vagy… na, jól van… Nem költözök el, látom, még nem tudod eldönteni, hogy melyik nemhez is vonzódj. – Majd egy szemtelen nevetéssel félreugrott a párna elől, amit Renji hajított utána.

*

- Ez a fiú… - Dünnyögött magában Urahara, miközben a szertárban vizsgálgatta a többi diák beadott vizsgaanyagát. – Ha nem készül el időben, sajnos meg kell buktatnom. – Célzott Renjire.  
- Kisuke! – Zavarta meg morfondírozása közben a fehérhajú, sunyi, rókaképű kollégája. - Itt az újság, amit kértél. – És ledobta egy iratkupac tetejére.  
- Ah, köszönöm szépen, Gin! – Hálálkodott a csíkos kalapos.  
- Nagyon szomorú hírek vannak benne, szerintem jobb lesz, ha rögtön meg látogatod a nővérkédet! Na, de én rohanok is, órám lesz… További szép napot, Kisuke! – És távozott.  
Urahara fejében szöget ütött pár gondolat; szomorú hírek az újságban és hívja fel a nővérét? Majd hirtelen…  
- Gin! Mire céloztál Yoruichivel kapcsolatban? – Ordított a rókaképű után.  
- Szerintem nézd meg az újságot! Viszlát, professzor! – Búcsúzott Ichimaru.  
Urahara villámgyorsan visszasietett a szertárba, majd felkapta az újságot. Az első oldalon kapott helyet a hír: „Balesetet okozott egy meghibásodott közlekedési lámpa". A cím alatt egy autó, füstölgő roncsairól készült kép volt és két fénykép az áldozatokról, akik ugyan túlélték a tragédiát, azonban súlyos árat kellett fizetniük. Az egyik Yoruichi, a másik Hanatarou volt.


	5. Bezárva

**5. Bezárva**

- Ezt látnod kell! – csapódott egy újság Renji arcába már kora reggel.

Ichigo, szokásához híven, most sem kopogott lakótársa ajtaján, csak berontott, mint egy dúvad és a mélyen alvó fiú arcába vágta a helyi újság, egy, még nyomda meleg példányát. A nyomdatermék friss tinta szaga lassan beszivárgott az alatta elterülő fiú orrába, arra késztetve őt, hogy szemét kinyitva rögtön a szalagcím vésődjön bele a retinája legmélyére. Ichigo eközben elhúzta a függönyöket, hogy Renji agyáig biztosan eljusson a rövid, de sokat mondó vastagon szedett mondat.  
- „Balesetet okozott egy meghibásodott közlekedési lámpa" – olvasta a fekvő srác vontatott hangon, először még nem esett le neki, hogy valójában mit is takar ez. – Miért kellett egy ilyen baromság miatt felébresztened? – kérdezte bosszús, fáradt hangon.  
- Nézd meg jobban! – vetette oda Ichigo idegesen. – Ez nem az a srác, akivel múltkor…? – Ichi nem bírta befejezni a mondatot, inkább lakótársa arcát figyelte, ahogy eljut annak tudatáig a főcím súlyos tartalma. Renji meg sem bírt szólalni, csak remegő kézzel markolta az újság szélét. – Ez a srác… vagyis az a nő, aki mellette van a képen… az anyja, igaz?  
- Hol érdekel engem most az anyja? Most azonnal bemegyek a kórházba! – a vörös hajú eldobta az újságot és gyorsan magára kapkodta a ruháit.  
- Rendben, veled megyek! – szólt Ichigo nem kevésbé aggódva, mint Renji.

Az utcára érve a vörös hajú idegesen pillantott körbe, majd futásnak eredt. Ichigo követte és hangosan bosszankodott.  
- És ilyenkor nincs itt egy rohadt taxi!  
- Nem kellene most futnunk, ha nem töröd össze a kocsidat! – vágta hozzá ingerülten a tetovált srác.  
- Mondtam, hogy baleset volt! Az előttem lévő hirtelen lefékezett és a fékem se a legjobb! – mentegetőzött lihegve a narancshajú.  
- Persze, ha vezetés közben nem azzal a kis cafkával szopatod le magad, akkor neked sem lett volna olyan meglepő, hogy az előtted haladó „hirtelen" megáll a pirosnál. – vágott vissza Renji.  
- Te csak fogd be! Az én farkam legalább nem seggszagú! – ordított önmagából kikelve Ichigo.  
A narancshajú fiú már csak azt vette észre, hogy Renji ökle szép ívben találja el az arccsontját, miközben ő lezuhan a földre. Még fel sem fogta, hogy mi történt vele, amikor a vörös hajú az inge nyakát megragadva, öklét rázza felé.  
- Ha még egyszer, egy hasonló megjegyzést teszel, esküszöm, hogy kiverem belőled a szart is! – ordított remegő kézzel.  
De az alatta fekvő fiú sem hagyta magát, gyors mozdulattal állon verte ellenfelét, aki ettől kissé megtántorodott esélyt adva Ichigonak a következő támadásra, aki ki is használta ezt a remek alkalmat, hogy a földre teperje Renjit.  
- Nem én kezdtem a kötözködést, faszfej! – és ökle már lendült is a magasba, de egy éles sípszó elterelte a figyelmét és a hang irányába fordult. Ezt kihasználva Renji felhúzta az egyik lábát, és egy igen kellemes helyre – Ichigo ágyékába térdelt. A narancshajú csillagokat látott és elfátyolosodott a tekintete, majd lábai között markolászva, lassú mozdulattal szépen eldőlt oldalra. Vagyis csak dőlt volna, ha az előbbi sípszót hallató egyén, el nem kapja zuhanás közben, aki éppen most szállt le a motorjáról.

- Rendben fiúk, akkor ti most velem jöttök! – hangzott a tömör, de velős mondat a szigorú tekintetű rendőrnő szájából, miközben bilincs kattant a két fiú csuklóján. A srácok döbbenten figyelték, ahogy a rendőrnő hosszú, fehér szalaggal bekötött copfjaival, melyek karikákban végződtek játszik a szél, miközben egy rendőrségi adó-vevőn próbál erősítést kérni, a rosszfiúk elszállításához.  
- Központ! Itt Soi Fon járőr jelentkezik! Kérnék egy autót a Karakura Broadway sarkára, két jómadár számára!  
- Itt központ! Vettük, küldjük a kocsit! Majd a rendőrnő szigorú tekintettel nézett a fiúkra, miközben elővett egy papírt, hogy felírja az adataikat.  
- Remélem, tisztában vagytok a helyzetetekkel. És most… - mutatott Ichigora. – Mondd a neved.  
De Renji nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni, hogy húzza az idejüket és közbevágott.  
- Kérem! Nekünk sürgősen el kell jutnunk a kórházba! Egy barátunk fekszik bent súlyos állapotban…  
- Jogodban áll hallgatni! – szakította félbe a vörös hajút Soi Fon járőr. – Ha annyira sürgős lett volna, hogy eljussatok a kórházba, akkor nem egymás torkának kellett volna neki ugrani a nyílt utcán. Ennél jobb hazugságot is hallottam már! Na, gyerünk, álljatok fel, mindjárt megérkezik a járőr kocsi.  
Amint kimondta, a sarkon már be is fordult az említett jármű, hogy magával vigye a két, mozdulni sem bíró fiút. Az autó pont mellettük állt meg, és egy, jóképűnek nem mondható fiatal férfi szállt ki belőle.  
- Hellóóó Soi Fon! – üdvözölte kolléganőjét a férfi.  
- Úgyszintén, Ganju! El kellene vinned ezt a két… khm… „úri" embert a kapitányságra. – válaszolt bujkáló lenézéssel a hangjában a nő.  
- Rendben, már viszem is őket. – pattant a fiúk mellé Ganju, majd a fejüknél és a karjuknál fogva be segítette őket a kocsiba.

*

- Neved? – kérdezte egy tollal a kezében a rendőrségen egy rókaképű, sunyin vigyorgó alak Renjitől.  
- Nekünk… legalábbis nekem, mindenképp el kell jutnom a kórházba! Kérem, sürgős! - könyörgött a fiú.  
- Nem csak neked, de nekem is épp ugyan olyan fontos lenne, hogy ott legyek. – szólt bele Ichigo.  
- Ugyan, neked mi közöd van Hanatarouhoz?  
- Hanatarou engem egy kicsit sem érdekel… inkább…  
- Na de kééérem, uraim! – vágott közbe a rókaképű. – Ha továbbra is így viselkednek, a végén kénytelen leszek magukat börtönbe zárni!  
- Na, álljon meg a menet! – csapott keményen az asztalra Renji. – Nekem holnap koncertem van, nem mondhatom le egy ilyen hülyeség miatt, ráadásul most a kórházba kellene lennem! – üvöltözött.  
- Őrség! Kérem, nyugtassák le ezt a rosszfiút! – Renji szemébe nézve perverz mosolyra húzta száját.  
Egy magas, izmos és egy valamivel alacsonyabb, szemüveges, vékony egyenruhás férfi lépett mögéjük.  
- Szóval… neved? – kérdezte ismét a rókaképű.  
- Abarai Renji. – válaszolta beletörődve a vörös hajú.  
- Mi a foglalkozásod?  
- Énekes vagyok egy zenekarban.  
- Hm… nem csodálom… az ilyenekkel mindig baj van. – húzta tovább Renji idegeit a rókaképű, és elkérte a személyi igazolványát. Miután végzett az adatok lemásolásával, Ichigohoz fordult.  
- Hadd halljam a te nevedet, szépfiú. – vigyorgott a képébe.  
- Kurosaki… Ichigo… - válaszolt a narancshajú kissé megszeppenve.  
- Szeretem az epret… - nézett továbbra is perverz vigyorával, miközben Ichigo szemébe nézve megnyalta az ajkait. Utóbbinak, ettől a gesztustól összerándult a hátsója, valamiért nagyon úgy érezte magát, hogy ez a ferdehajlamú még meg fogja őt környékezni.  
Ekkor egy hosszú szakállú, idős férfi lépett be az ajtón, és a Renjit lefogó két tisztre pillantva így szólt.  
- Ishida, Sado! A földszinten, pár huligán balhézik, intézzétek el őket. – miután a két fiatal biztonsági távozott, a rókaképűhöz fordult.  
- Ichimaru! Maga most azonnal jöjjön velem az irodámba! – majd távozott a helyiségből a két férfi, de a folyosón még megállított egy embert. - Kira, intézkedjen a két jómadár ügyében! – mutatott Ichigoékra.  
- Igenis, Yamamoto rendőrfőkapitány! – válaszolt tisztelettudóan a szöszi és odalépett az asztalhoz, hogy befejezze a papírmunkát.  
- Szóval utcai verekedés… - mondta magának Kira, majd a fiúkra nézett. – Mivel már nem vagytok gyerekek, kénytelen leszek komolyabb büntetést kiszabni nektek, egy ejnye-bejnyénél.  
- Milyen büntetésről van szó? Közmunka? Pénzbírság? Mondja már, mi az? Bármi lesz, vállalom, csak kérem, engedjen már el minket! Sürgősen, minél előbb a kórházba kellene érnem! – könyörgött Renji.  
- Attól tartok, ezt sajnos nem tehetem. – sóhajtott a szőke férfi. – Pár napot a fogdában kell töltenetek. –nézett rájuk sajnálkozóan.  
- Micsodaaa? – fakadt ki egyszerre Ichigo és Renji.  
- Sajnálom, de ez van! – és a szöszi intett a visszatérő Ishidának és Sadonak. – Fiúk, megtennétek, hogy bekíséritek őket a fogdába?  
- Persze, Kira, bevisszük őket. – bólintott az előző, és bilincsbe vert kezeinél fogva megragadta Ichigot, és kikísérte a helyiségből, nyomában Sadoval aki Renjit vitte.

*

Az életfunkciókat fenntartó gépezet halk, egyenletes pityegése és a lélegeztető gép, szuszogó hangja törte csak meg a csendet. Hanatarou arcán egy átlátszó maszk volt, ami lélegzetvételnyi időnként bepárásodott, egyik karjaiból, infúziós és mindenféle csövecske lógott ki, mutatóujjára egy kis szerkezet volt csippentve, ami folyamatosan figyelte a vérnyomását és a szívverését.  
Urahara összeszorult szívvel és gyomorral nézte unokaöccsét, az ablakon kívülről, ahogy élettelenül fekszik az ágyon. Egyszerre csak Ukitake doktor tükörképe jelent meg a sajátja mellet az ablakon.  
- Fel fog épülni. – mondta bíztató hangon. – De meg van rá az esély, hogy hosszú hónapokig nem ébred fel.  
- Miért? – kérdezte elgyötört hangon Urahara. – Miért pont vele történik ilyen? Amúgy is olyan sok rossz dolog történik vele, miért kellet most még kómába is esnie? Pedig olyan jóravaló fiú… - hangja elcsuklott ezért Ukitake vigasztalóan a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Akármeddig is tart, fel fog épülni. – szólt, mire a szőke férfi közelebb lépett hozzá és fejét a vállára hajtotta. A doktor egy pillanatra sem lepődött meg, átölelte a zokogó férfit, egyik kezével fejét nyugtatásképpen simogatta. Ezt érezve Urahara is átölelte a doktor derekát és mélyen beszippantotta az illatát.


	6. Perverz játékok, egy haldokló üdvéért

**6. Perverz játékok, egy haldokló üdvéért**

- Ez a hely, tele van buzikkal! – fakadt ki Renji, az első, fogdában töltött huszonnégy óra után.  
- Szerintem kettőnk közül, nem téged zavar a legjobban. – szólt hitetlenkedve Ichigo.  
- Nem hallottam kristálytisztán! – fordult gyilkos pillantással a narancshajú felé Renji.  
- Semmi! Nem szóltam… tényleg! – mentegetőzött Ichi.  
- Nem ajánlom, hogy felbosszants! Egy óra múlva kezdődik a koncert, és én nem vagyok sehol, a többiek már biztosan kéket-zöldet látnak idegességükben… De ha legalább telefonálhatnék…

Az órák borzasztó lassúsággal teltek a fogdában. És egy rókaképű fazon időről időre megjelent a rácsok túloldalán, hogy ellenőrizze; Ichigo még mindig a helyén van, nem tűnt el. Ezt a jelenséget, az utóbbi személy egyre nehezebben viselte, és fokozódó idegességét a mellette lévő falon töltötte ki.

- Ichigo! Fejezd már be! – ordított fel Renji, mikor újabb por adag hullott az arcába. – Rám potyog az összes vakolat! – és lábát teljesen felemelve belerúgott a felette lévő ágy aljába.

Két órával később, Renji már úgy nézett ki, mintha őszülne; feladta Ichigo kérlelését. Hiába fordult meg az ágyon, a vakolat a fekvőalkalmatosság egész hosszában hullott alá, így hát beletörődött és feladta a por elleni küzdelmet. Hajnalban halk veszekedésre lett figyelmes, ami a rácsok felől hallatszódott.

- Eresszen el! Mégis, mit képzel? – hallotta Ichigo hangját.  
- Ez csak rutinellenőrzés. Meg kell motoznom téged.– válaszolt egy idegen, ám mégis ismerős, sunyi hang.  
- Soha!  
- Szeretnétek előbb kijutni? – ezután halk kacaj, majd az ajtó nyikorgása hallatszódott.

De a következő pillanatban a vörös hajú, már visszazuhant mély álmába.

*

Ichigo idegesen bámulta a repedezett, pókhálós mennyezetet, de a falat – véres kezére pillantva – nem ütlegelte tovább. Az ágy, amin feküdt, iszonyatosan kényelmetlen volt, nem bírta rendesen kinyújtani a lábait, mert rövid volt és keskeny. Hiába forgolódott, háta, vállai és nyaka teljesen begörcsöltek, így hát lemászott a helyéről és körbe sétált a cellában. Nagy bánatára épp akkor jöttek ellenőrizni őket, és Ichigo szerencsétlenségére Gin volt az; aki először csak elsétált előtte, figyelemre se méltatva a feszült narancshajút, majd két lépést vissza hátrált, belevigyorgott az arcába, elővette a kulcsokat, kinyitotta az ajtót, és a karjánál megragadta a fiút.

- Eresszen el! Mégis, mit képzel? – ellenkezett Ichigo.  
- Ez csak rutinellenőrzés. Meg kell motoznom téged. – és perverz vigyorra húzódott Ichimaru szája.  
- Soha! – tiltakozott rémült arccal Ichi.  
Gin az alvó Renji felé pillantott, majd egy tömör, lényegre törő mondatot intézett a narancshajúhoz.  
- Szeretnétek előbb kijutni?  
Ichigo nyelt egyet, majd hátra fordult, és Renjire nézett ő is. Némán követte a cellából kilépő Ichimarut.

Némán lépkedtek a kihalt, félhomályban úszó folyosón, jobbra és balra üres irodákat sejtető, sötéten ásító, nyitott ajtók követték egymást. Befordultak az egyik sarkon, és a harmadik ajtón beléptek. Ichigo szemébe belehasított a fájdalom, a hirtelen jött fényáradat miatt, ezért kezét az arca elé emelve, hunyorogva nézett körbe a helyiségben. Kicsi iroda volt, tele iratokkal tömött polcokkal. A középen elhelyezkedő asztalon, egy zöldburájú lámpa állt további papírkupacok társaságában.

- Ha végeztünk, azonnal kienged minket! – szögezte le Ichigo. De a rókaképű továbbra is csak sunyin vigyorgott rá, majd a fiú elé lépett. Egy ideig csak egymás szemébe néztek, majd Ichimaru, a lehető legtermészetesebb és legnyugodtabb hangon kijelentette.  
- Térdre!  
Először Ichigo nem értette, és csak bután pislogott a férfira, de szép lassan eljutott az agyáig, a mondat lényege.  
- Soha! – vágta rá.  
- Soha! Sooooha! Sohaaaaaa! – utánozta gúnyolódva Gin. – Eléggé szűk lehet a szókincsed, ha csak ezt az egy szót ismered.  
A narancshajú erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy ne ugorjon Ichimaru nyakának.  
- Nem arról volt szó, hogy ez csak egy rutinellenőrzés? – kérdezte dühtől remegő hangon.  
- Soha ne higgy egy idegennek.  
- Márpedig én nem fogom megtenni! – jelentette ki dacosan Ichi.  
- Biztosan szörnyű érzés lesz a barátodnak, ha a kórházban már csak Hanatarou holttestét látná.  
- Mocskos, aljas dög… Várjunk csak? Maga honnan tud Hana… - kezdte volna, de Gin megszakította.  
- Térdre!  
Ichigo, bár kelletlenül, térdre ereszkedett a férfi előtt, de nem csinált semmi mást. Reménykedett, hogy az a perverz rókafejű megelégszik ennyivel is. De nagy bánatára nem így lett.  
- A nadrágomat… - mutatott a ruhadarabra. – Ha nem húzod le a cipzárt, akkor nem fog menni.  
Ichi megtette, de a következő lépésre nem tudta rászánni magát. Felnézett az ezüsthajúra, hátha csak ugratja, de az továbbra is vigyorgott. Így hát bátortalanul felemelte karját, a mutató és hüvelykujja közé csippentette a cipzár fém húzókáját, majd miután a gombot is kigombolta, lejjebb húzta a férfi nadrágját. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy nincs rajta alsó.  
„- Háhh, biztos már egész nap erre készült!" – gondolta mély gúnnyal magában és kézbe vette Ichimaru még teljesen puha szerszámát, ami már az első érintéstől éledezni kezdett.  
Ahogy Ichigo tovább ingerelte az érzékeny testrészt, kéjes sóhajok hagyták el Gin ajkait. Fél perc sem kellett hozzá, hogy a szóban – illetve szájban – forgó szerv hatalmasra és kőkeménye duzzadjon a fiú puha és nedves ajkai közt. A rókaképű mindkét kezével beletúrt az előtte térdelő Ichigo hajába, hogy gyorsabb mozdulatokra bírja „rutin ellenőrzött" védencét. A férfi előtt görnyedő fiú öklendezett és fuldoklott Ichimaru szerszámától, mivel az, olykor túlzottan is a torkára csúszott; valahogy most már el tudta képzelni, hogy régen mit neveztek torokgyíknak.  
Amint Gin megérezte erejének végét, – Ichigo átmeneti megkönnyebbülésére – kihúzta falloszát a szájából, karjánál fogva felemelte a fiút és az asztalra lökte.

- Mégis mit… - nyögte döbbent arccal Ichigo.  
- Vetkőzz… húzd le a nadrágod… - lihegett türelmetlenül a férfi és elkezdte lerángatni a fiú nadrágját.  
- Na, azt már nem! – fakadt ki dühösen a narancshajú, de Ichimaru szúrós tekintetét elkapva úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem ellenkezik.

Ahogy lekerült a ruhadarab, a rókaképű benyálazta két ujját és előkészítette a terepet a behatoláshoz. Ichigo az ujjak érintésétől kellemetlenül felszisszent, a merev hímtag behatolása viszont elsőre akkora fájdalmat okozott, hogy kínjában felüvöltött. De a szenvedés nem tartott sokáig; az ezüsthajú, pár percen belül, nyögve élvezett Ichi hátsójába. Néhány másodperc erejéig még kiélvezte a helyzetet, majd lökött még egy utolsót a fiún, azután szép lassan kihúzta, mindenféle testnedvektől csöpögő férfiasságát.  
Ichigo lihegve rogyott össze az asztal tövében, és magában átkozta az egész helyzetet.  
„- Hanatarou, ezek után ajánlom, hogy életben maradj!"

*

Ebben a pillanatban, a kórház, tizenhármas magán kórtermében elment az áram, az életfunkciókat fenntartó készülékek búgása, csipogása és ketyegése ugyanabban a pillanatban hallgatott el.  
Hanatarou arcán, a lélegeztető géphez tartozó átlátszó maszk nem párásodott be többé lélegzetvételnyi időnként. Az élettelenül fekvő fiú beesett, betegesen sovány arcán legurult egy könnycsepp.

*

- Ahogy megígértem, reggel kiengedlek titeket. – mondta kissé csalódott hangon Ichimaru.  
- Kérem, sürgősen be kell jutnunk a kórházba! Kitudja, vajon életben lesz még a barátunk? – könyörgött Ichigo.  
- Nem tehetem. Szabályba ütközik. – aggályoskodott a rókaképű.  
- Ha kienged… - folyamodott a narancshajú fiú cselhez. – Akkor máskor is meglátogatom magát.  
- Hmm… megszívlelendő az ajánlatod, deee… - egy percnyi habozás után rábólintott a dologra. – Hát legyen, de akkor kérlek, az elkövetkezendő hetekben próbálj beszerezni, legalább két tubus síkosítót. – eresztett meg egy régen látott perverz vigyort.  
Ichigoban egy pillanatra megállt az ütő, de mosolyogva ráhagyta, úgy sem állt szándékában, hogy a közeljövőben – de még a messziben sem – bármikor is látogatást tegyen ennél a perverz állatnál, hátat fordított és indult volna Renjiért, de Gin megállította.  
- Ha módodban áll, akkor epreset vegyél. – Ichi kelletlenül mosolygott továbbra is. Azonban Gin ismét feltartotta. – A kulcsra is szükséged lesz. – és egy, kissé rozsdás kulcsot hajított a fiú felé.  
Most már nem tarthatta vissza a fiút semmi sem, kirohant a helyiségből és egyenesen a lepusztult cella felé rohant, hogy felébressze mélyen alvó barátját. De amikor odaért, meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy az ajtó nyitva áll és a helyiség üres.

- Renji! Itt vagy? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, bár már magától is tudta a választ.

*

Egy teljesen kifulladt férfi lépett be a kórház ajtaján. Körbe nézett, de senkit sem látott, mivel az éjszakai ügyelet, az épület másik végében volt. Remegő lábakkal a recepciós pult mögé lépett és átkutatta az összes fiókot és irattartót, ami a keze ügyébe került. Hamar megtalálta, amit keresett és gyors léptekkel elindult a tizenhármas számmal jelzett kórterembe, ahol egy haldokló fiú várta, hogy valaki megmentse.


	7. Tényleg így kell végződnie?

**7. Tényleg így kell végződnie?**

Ukitake, egy műtőágyra lökte, az előbb még könnyáztatta arcú Uraharát, akit most sokkal jobban érdekelt az a kőkeményre duzzadt szerv, amit a gatyájában hordott, mint éppen meghalni készülő unokaöccse. Mohón szippantotta magába a doktor, hosszú, hófehér hajának illatát, melyet marokra szorított. A doktor is ugyan ezt csinálta, csak éppen egy teljesen más testrésszel, aminek markolászását elégedett nyögések kísértek. Amíg azok ketten egymás testét élvezték a hideg műtőasztalon, addig Hanatarou életben maradási esélyei egyre csak romlottak. Ekkor egy zilált alak tépte fel a tizenhármas számú magánkórterem ajtaját, levágott a földre egy pótgenerátort, beledugta az életfunkciókat fenntartó gépek csatlakozóját a generátor oldalába, majd a másik oldalán lévő kurblit teljes erejéből megtekerte, mire a gépek szép lassan újra bekapcsoltak. Miután az összes gép rendeltetésszerűen működött, a titokzatos zilált alak lihegve lerogyott az egyik székre, amit a kórteremben talált, majd pár perccel később egy kopasz és egy sírós arcú férfi csatlakozott hozzá.  
- Szép munka volt, nem? – kérdezte a kopasz fazon.  
- Az meglehet, de miért csináljuk mindezt? – kérdezte a sírós arcú.  
- Talán azért, mert mégis csak az énekesünk fiúja – válaszolt a zilált alak, aki a székben ült.  
- Mégis, honnan tudtátok, hogy ide kel jönnünk, mert a srác – itt Hanára mutatott. – bajban van? – kérdezte Ikkaku.  
- Észrevettük mi is, amikor próba közben elment az áram, ráadásul az egész környéken – válaszolt Ulquiorra. – És aggódtunk, hogy vajon a kórházban ezt észre vették-e, mert tudjuk, hogy ez a rész ilyenkor teljesen kihalt. Nekem is volt már hozzá szerencsém.  
- Aha… szóval akkor nem csak a budiban égett ki a villany – agyalt a kopasz srác. – Ez eddig oké, de honnan tudtátok, hogy ide kell jönnünk?  
- Onnan, hogy Renji beszámolt. Mielőtt eljött volna ide – mondta tűnődve Kenpachi. – De úgy néz ki, hogy már elment.  
- Most már akkor vágom – vakarta meg állát Ikkaku. – De azért az már túlzás volt, hogy kirángattatok a retyóból… igazán megvárhattátok volna, míg végzek – mutatott nadrágja elejére. – Tiszta ciki volt így végig menni az utcán.  
- Ha már próba alatt… vagyis… helyett folyton hugyozni jársz, akkor legalább másra igazán szakíthatnál egy kis időt – csipkelődött a falfehér arcú fiú.  
- Különben is – szólalt meg Hanatarou arcát fürkészve Kenpachi. – Épp, hogy az utolsó pillanatban értünk ide.  
A három férfi némán nézte a gépek által életben tartott fiút, amikor egy vörös hajú alak sietett be a helyiségbe. Meglepetten nézett barátaira, akik nyugodt pillantással üdvözölték a hosszas futástól remegő lábú Renjit.  
- Fiúk, ti mit… - intézett volna egy kérdést zenésztársaihoz, de a kopasz srác félbeszakította őt.  
- Megmentettük a szerelmedet.  
- Micsoda?  
- Áramszünet volt – magyarázta Ulquiorra. Renji döbbenten lépett Hanatarou ágya mellé, majd megragadta az élettelenül fekvő fiú kezét és a földre rogyott.  
- Miért? – kérdezte megrendülten a vörös hajú srác. – Miért? – És zokogva hajtotta fejét az ágyneműre. Eközben Kenpachi fejével az ajtó felé intett, jelezvén a másik két srácnak, hogy ideje őket kettesben hagyni. Éppen kiléptek a kórteremből, mikor újabb személy érkezett, aki meglepetten fogadta Renji barátait.  
- Hát ti? Hogy kerültök ide? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
- Neked is, szia, Ichigo – köszönt Ulquiorra. – Épp csak beugrottunk.  
- Hogy életet mentsünk – folytatta Ikkaku.  
- Látom, ha rajtatok múlna, Renji már rég Hanatarou holtteste felett bőgne – folytatta a szurkálást Kenpachi.  
- Hogy micsoda? – értetlenkedett Ichigo.  
- Elment az áram, az egész kerületben – magyarázta az extrém hajviseletéről ismeretes dobos.  
- Akkor már értem, akartam is kérdezni, hogy mi ez a sötétség.  
- Hát most már tudod.  
- És Renji? – érdeklődött lakótársa után a narancshajú.  
- Bent van Hana mellett – válaszolt nehéz sóhajtás után a kopasz srác. – Jobb lesz, ha kicsit magára hagyjuk. Nehéz lehet neki.  
- Aha… és nem tudjátok, hogy merre van Yoruichi? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Ichigo.  
- Yoruichi? – kérdezett vissza egyszerre a három férfi.  
Ichi zavartan nézett rájuk, valószínű, hogy ők nem ismerték Yoruichit és azt, ami köztük volt.  
- Talán… engem keresel? – csendült egy női hang, végig a folyosó sötétjében. Ichigo azonnal megfordult, és kedvesével találta magát szemben.  
- Yoruichi! – rohant oda a nőhöz és szorosan megölelte. – Annyira aggódtam miattad!  
- Elhiszem, és örülök, hogy ennyire fontos vagyok számodra… - hangja elcsuklott.  
- De? – kérdezett vissza Ichi.  
- De Hanatarou… sokkal rosszabbul járt - sírta el magát a nő.  
- Te honnan ismered Hanatarout?  
- Ő… a fiam – mondta nyomatékosan Yoruichi, a tizenhármas kórterem felé nézve. – Amikor észrevettem, hogy elment az áram, azonnal idejöttem, de – mutatott begipszelt lábára és karjára. – Gyorsabban nem tudtam idejönni – Ichigo döbbent arccal figyelte a nőt.  
- Azt tudtam, hogy van már egy gyereked… de, hogy pont Hana az… ez hihetetlen.  
- Miért az?  
- Hát mert… ööö… - valahogy nem tudta neki azt mondani, hogy „a lakótársam, a fiadat dugja, aki egy eléggé elvont zenekar énekese." Ehelyett egy kegyes kis hazugsággal próbált szépíteni a helyzeten. – Aaaaz… egyetemről…  
- Az egyetemről? – csodálkozott Yoruichi. – De hiszen, Hanatarou még csak középiskolás!  
- Iiigen… tudom. De én egyetemre járok és gyakorlatra voltunk kiosztva az egyik suliba. És ott barátkoztunk össze Hanával – nevetgélt kínosan Ichigo.  
- Aha… - Yoruichi szemlátomást nem vette be, amit Ichigo összehordott neki. – És mi az a többes szám? Ki volt még veletek? – kíváncsiskodott.  
- Renji… magas, vörös hajú… tetovált srác…  
- Tudom már, az-az énekes fiú, aki abban a Hollows nevű zenekarban énekel! – derült fel a nő arca, majd a három tétlenül ácsorgó fiúra nézett. – És ti benne vagytok! – mutatott rájuk, akik kínosan vigyorogtak, és integettek, valahogy nem volt kedvük belekeveredni egy ilyen bonyolult helyzetbe.  
- Úgy beszél rólunk, mintha valami rablásban lennénk benne – morogta halkan a fogai közül Ulquiorra.  
- És? De legalább felismert minket – morgott vissza neki Ikkaku.  
- Renjit már ismerem! – folytatta Yoruichi. – Hanatarou már bemutatta nekem.  
- Té-tényleg? – nyögött Ichigo, eszébe sem jutott, hogy már ennyire előrehaladtak a dolgok a két fiú között.

Renji könnyes arccal térdelt Hana ágya mellett, még most sem tudta felfogni, hogy miért pont vele történt ilyen, lassan felállt, és Hana fölé hajolt, majd egy lágy csókot lehelt a fiú ajkaira, azután levette a nyakláncát, amin egy kis ezüst-fekete mikrofon és két-három mélyvörös, pihés toll lógott, majd a kézfejére tekerte az ékszert és nehéz szívvel távozott.

*

Már másodjára borultak virágba a cseresznyefák, és a Hollows karrierje egyre magasabbra ívelt. Yoruichi karja és lába az óta már teljesen meggyógyult és Ichigoval való kapcsolata addig fejlődött, hogy már túl voltak az eljegyzésen, és az esküvőjük napját tervezték kitűzni. Azon a napon is a kórházban voltak, többek között Hanatarout látogatták meg, aki még mindig kómában feküdt, de érkezésük oka teljesen más volt.  
Ichigo, kéz tördelve ült az egyik vizsgáló előtt és várta, hogy kedvese kijöjjön már onnan, aki úgy tizenöt perc múlva, ki is jött. Arcán halálos komolysággal. Ichigo teljesen kétségbeesetten nézett a nőre, de az egy hirtelen mozdulattal a nyakába ugrott, arcáról valami földönkívüli ragyogás sugárzott.  
- Kislány! – mondta örömtől ittas hangon, Ichigo egy pár percig csak némán tátogott, mint egy hal, Yoruichi karjai között, majd győztes csatakiáltással felkapta jövendőbelijét és kissé a levegőbe lendítve megpörgette a folyosón.  
Az örömhír után, sokkal kevésbé örömteli helyzetbe léptek, méghozzá Hanatarou szobájába.  
- Kis húgod lesz! – mondta szipogva Yoruichi, és leült az ágy szélére, hogy egy anyai csókot nyomjon változatlan állapotú fia homlokára.  
- Fel fog ébredni! – mondta vigasztalóan Ichigo és átölelte a zokogó nőt. – Lassan itt lesz az ideje –Miközben Yoruichit ölelte Hanatarou arcába nézett, és eltűnődött; ez már nem az a Hana volt, aki két évvel ezelőtt a Renjivel közös lakásukban látott. Nem. Ez a Hanatarou a halál maszkját viselte; arca betegesen sovány volt, és beesett, szeme alatt óriási sötét karikák húzódtak, karjai csupa csont és bőr voltak, látszott rajta, hogy már nem sokáig tartják őt életben a gépek, hogy lassan elfogy az ereje.  
- De mikor? – kérdezte Yoruichi, Ichigo hasába fúrva arcát. – Nem is tud róla, hogy el fogsz venni, és a testvérét sem foga ismerni.  
- Ne mondj ilyet! – szólt rá Ichigo megértő szigorral. – Fel fog ébredni… én tudom – És nagy nehezen lenyelte előtörő könnyeit.

*

„I would die for you, I love you beyond the death." Énekelte Renji, egy teltházas koncert alkalmával. Emlékezett, hogy két éve, Hanatarounak énekelte ugyan ezt a számot, bár akkor még teljesen ismeretlen volt neki az a fiú, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá a színpad szélétől. Érzései teljesen átjöttek, amikor énekelt, a közönség tagjai közül, többen elsírták magukat a meghatódottságtól.  
- Orihimeheee… - hüppögött Rukia, a koncert után barátnőjébe karolva. – Van egy zsepid?  
- Te-hesséééék – válaszolt az előbb említett, szintén könnyes arccal.  
- Mi is kérünk – szólt Hinamori, majd megköszönte ő is, és átadott egyet Hiyorinak is, akinek még szőke copfjai is lekókadtak.  
- Annyira… megható ez a szám… - szólt, miután megigazította haját.  
- Igen, aaaaaaaz! – ordított fel mellette egy rasztahajú, bőrszerkós negyvenes éveit taposó férfi. – This song, very much… nagyon is igaz! Oh, girls, ti nem tudjátok, hogy tényleg a szerelmének énekli ezt a dalt, aki már két éve kómában fekszik? – bőgött fennhangon a férfi, ekkor valaki mellé lépett és a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Don Kanonji! – üdvözölte az éppen emlegetett énekes a bőrszerkós férfit. – Nem kellene kiteregetned a magánéletemet a hölgyeknek – mosolygott jóindulatúan Renji. A négy lány majdnem elolvadt, hogy imádott énekesük közvetett módon hozzájuk beszélt.  
- Hát persze… - szipogott Don Kanonji, és ő is elővett egy zsebkendőt és hangosan trombitálva kifújta az orrát. – Csak, szerencsétlen Hanatarou, pedig annyira…  
- Hanatarou? – kérdezte Hiyori, félbeszakítva Don Kanonji. – Yamada Hanatarouról van szó? – Renji zavart tekintettel bólintott.  
- De hát, ő az osztálytársunk! – folytatta Orihime. Renji közben kínosan nevetgélt, de szerencséjére jött a zenekar többi tagja, és kimentették a további kínos magyarázkodás elől.  
- Kösz, srácok… még épp időben érkeztetek – hálálkodott.  
- Mint mindig – célozgatott Ikkaku.  
- Persze, de most inkább haza megyek – és búcsút intve köszönt el társaitól.  
- De persze most sem haza megy – szólalt meg Ulquiorra.  
- Hanem megy Hanatarouhoz… beszélgetni – folytatta Kenpachi.  
És valóban, félórával később a kórház kihalt folyosóján lépkedett. Most is ugyan olyan pocsék volt a biztonság, mit akkor, amikor megtudta, hogy mi történt Hanával. Megállt a tizenhármas magánkórterem előtt. Amikor benyitott, egy szívszorító látvány fogadta, és egy üres ágy.


	8. Ébredés után

**8. Ébredés után**

Kétségbe esetten nézett körül a kórteremben, nem találta azt, akit keresett. Csak egy üres szoba volt, amit látott; az ablakok csukva, pedig mindig nyitva voltak, a függönyök is ki lettek cserélve és az ágy üresen, friss ágyneművel bevetve. Pánikszerűen hátrált a kihalt folyósóra, nem igazán tudta, hogy most mi történik, eszét vesztve kirohant az utcára. Nem nézte, hogy merre megy, a lábai ösztönösen vitték abba az irányba, amerre egy kis megnyugvást remélt. Húsz perc múlva, egy sötétbarna tölgyfa ajtó előtt állt, kezével a csengőre tapadva.

- Megyek már! – hallatszódott ki egy kissé ingerült hang, vélhetőleg a folytonos csengetés miatt. – Renji! – jött a kissé megdöbbent felismerés. – Te mit keresel itt? Nem a koncerten kellene lenned…  
- Ichigo! Hol van Hana? – vágott közbe a futástól ziháló Renji.  
- Mi van? Miért kérdezed? – értetlenkedett Ichigo.  
- Hol van Hana? – ismételte ingerült hangon.  
- Hát… gondolom ott, ahol lenni szokott.  
- De ott nincs! Eltűnt!  
- Hogy micsoda? De hát…  
- Nincs a tizenhármasban! Üres a szoba! Mi van vele? Ugye nem… - hessegette el, feltörni készülő, keserű gondolatait Renji.  
- Nem. Az nem lehet. – Ichigon látszott, hogy járatja az agyát, de nem jut semmire.  
- Yoruichi nem tud valamit?  
- Nem hiszem, ha történne valami, akkor őt értesítenék legelsőnek. – némán álltak egymással szemben, Renji teljesen letörve bámult maga elé, majd Ichigo kissé zavartam megkérdezte. – Nem jössz be? Itt aludhatnál, ilyenkor már taxit sem találsz.

A vörös hajú fiú köszönetképpen halványan elmosolyodott és belépett a félhomályos lakásba, a lépcső előtt megállt és Ichigora nézett, aki megértően bólintott egyet. A lépcső tetejére érve Renji automatikusan balra fordult és pár méter után az első, és egyben egyetlen ajtó előtt megállt. Sóhajtott egy mélyet, majd lenyomta a kilincset. A helyiségbe lépve rögtön felkapcsolta a lámpát, a falakon a jól ismert poszterek voltak, mindegyikről a Hollows vigyorgott le rá. Furcsán érezte magát, hogy saját magát látja, valaki más szobájának a falán. Ledőlt az ágyra és szinte azonnal elaludt. Reggel hangos kopogtatásra ébredt és, hogy valaki a nevét kiabálja az ajtó másik oldaláról.

- Gyere be! – mormogta álmos hangon.  
- Megtaláltuk Hanatarout! – kiabált örömtől ittas hangon Ichigo.  
Renji szemeiből kipattant az álmosság, kimászott az ágyból és Ichigot követve lement a földszintre ahol Yoruichi várta őket a reggelivel.  
- Jó reggelt Renji – üdvözölte a fiút. – Ne haragudj, este nem találkoztunk, mert én már aludtam.  
- Nem haragszom, inkább én kérek elnézést, amiért olyan későn idejöttem. – mentegetőzött Renji.  
- Ugyan már, és valószínű, hogy Ichigo sem neheztel rád emiatt – az említett, épp egy lekváros pirítóst küldött le a gyomrába ezért csak hümmögött. – De ha végeztetek a reggelivel, bemegyünk a kórházba. Meglátogatjuk Hanatarout! – mosolygott Yoruichi és örömkönnyek szöktek a szemébe.  
Renji szívéről hatalmas kő esett le és jókedvűen vett magának egy pirítóst, amire nem sajnálta a lekvárt. Pár perc múlva feltűnt neki, hogy Yoruichi egy külön dobozkába halmozza a finomabbnál finomabb fogásokat.  
- Csak nem a kórházban ebédelünk? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
- Dehogyis, ezt Hanatarounak csomagolom.  
- Aham… hogy micsoda? – Renji majdnem félrenyelt a meglepettségtől, de a mellette ülő Ichigo is hasonlóképp tett.  
- Hát persze, nektek még nem mondtam – mosolygott a nő. – Azért hittük azt, hogy Hana eltűnt, mert átvitték egy másik szobába.  
- És miért vitték át? – kérdezett Ichigo félig teli szájjal.  
- Mert már nincs szüksége, hogy az intenzíven legyen. Felébredt. – és Yoruichi arcán valami hihetetlen ragyogás tükröződött.

Renji és Ichigo szoborrá válva ültek az asztalnál, előző kezéből a félig megevett pirítós is kiesett, majd teljesen hirtelen felpattant, még a székét is fellökve kirohant az utcára és futva tette meg azt a nem kevés távolságot, ami a kórháztól választotta el. Amikor belépett az intézmény ajtaján, különös látvány fogadta; emberek sétáltak az előtérben, rokonok és barátok érkeztek látogatóba a betegekhez és egy szőke hajú fiú állt a recepciós pult mögött, akihez habozás nélkül odalépett.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt még kissé lihegve, és ránézett a fiú ruhájára tűzött névtáblára, amin a Kira Izuru név szerepelt.  
- Segíthetek? – kérdezte Kira Izuru és kedvesen mosolygott Renjire.  
- Igen, Yamada Hanatarout keresem. Tegnap átvitték egy másik szobába. – némi keresgélés után a szőke recepciós fiú meg is találta nevet, és a mellette szereplő szobaszámot.  
- Negyedik emelet, ötös szoba! – mosolygott továbbra is Kira.  
- Köszönöm – szólt Renji és rögtön elsietett a lift irányába, még pont elcsípte, de már így is tömve volt.  
Félpercnyi liftezés után a negyedik emeleten kivágódott a lift ajtaján és elindult, hogy megkeresse az ötös szobát. Hosszasan keresgélt, de sehogy nem találta, ezért megkérdezett egy arra járó, ápolónak tűnő ezüsthajú férfit.

- Elnézést, meg tudná mondani, hogy merre van az ötös szoba? – amint az ápoló arcába nézett, az túlzottan is ismerősnek tűnt neki.  
- Arra – mutatott az egyik irányba – a folyosó végén jobbra az utolsó ajtó, azért nem találja, mert leesett az ajtóról a számozás. – és egy vékony, ezüstszínű táblácskát mutatott fel, amiből egy ötös számjegy volt kivágva.  
- Köszönöm… - mondta gyanakodva Renji, majd megkérdezte. – Maga legutóbb nem a rendőrségen dolgozott?  
- Hogy én? – csodálkozott a rókaképű ápoló. – Én már évek óta itt dolgozom. Biztosan összetéveszt valakivel. Elnézést, de dolgom van. – válaszolt, arcán sunyi vigyorral az ezüsthajú ápoló, majd távozott.

Renji nem tudta mire vélni az ápoló válaszát, de szinte biztos volt benne, hogy őt látta két éve a rendőrségen, amikor őt és Ichigot bevitték, de nem sokáig agyalt ezen, mert sokkal jobban izgatta az a tény, hogy Hana pár méterre tőle egy szobában fekszik, és valószínűleg alig várja, hogy találkozhasson vele. De ez rá is igaz volt, két éve, hogy nem hallotta a fiú hangját, hogy nem beszélhetett vele és most itt van teljesen éberen és többé-kevésbé gyógyultan. Futva tette meg azt a rövid távot, ami az ötös kórteremtől elválasztotta, majd remegő kézzel benyitott a szobába. Amikor belépett kicsit összezavarodott, mert Hana ugyan úgy feküdt, ahogy eddig, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy nem voltak körülötte azok a zajos gépek. Lassú mozdulatokkal az ágya mellé lépdelt, majd a szélére ült. Pár másodpercig csak az alvó fiú arcát nézte, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá és egy lágy csókot lehelt az ajkaira.  
Mikor Hanatarou felébredt, az volt az első benyomása, hogy valami puha és meleg nyomódik az ajkaihoz és miután kinyitotta a szemeit egy vadidegen arcát látta maga előtt, akinek vörös lobonca az arcába hullik és kezével a hajába túr. Először nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit csináljon így a legjobb ötlete az volt, hogy ellöki magától az idegent és reszketve a fejére húzza a takaróját.

- Hé, Hana… hát nem is hiányoztam neked? – kérdezte meglepődve Renji.  
- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz, nem tudom, hogy te ki vagy – hallatszódott ki a félős hang a takaró alól.  
Renji szívébe, mintha csak tőrt szúrtak volna, Hanatarou szavai úgy törtek utat a tudatáig, de nem adta fel.  
- Én vagyok az… Renji… - próbálkozott, de a reszkető fiú továbbra sem búj elő a takaró alól.  
- Renji? Csak hasonlítani akarsz rá… - mormogott Hana – Te leginkább egy hajléktalanra hasonlítasz és nem Renjire…

És valóban. Az utóbbi két évben, amíg Hanatarou kómában volt, nem nagyon adott a külsejére, bár ezt senki sem rótta fel neki, valószínűleg zenész mivolta miatt, hiszen egy feltörekvő zenekarban midig jól jön egy kis kócos haj, borosta és néhány szakadt farmer. A nők úgyis szeretik a rosszfiús kinézetű énekeseket. De Hanatarounak nem igazán jött be ez az új külső. Őt egészen megrémisztette, neki sokkal jobban tetszett az a régi Renji, aki nem szúrt és nem bűzlött cigaretta szagától.

És akkor felcsendült egy ismerős dallam.  
„I would die for you, I love you beyond the death."  
Halkan keringett a kórterem falai között, míg végül eltalált Hana szívéig, hogy végre kibújjon az erősen fertőtlenítő szagú kórházi takaró alól, és reményteli, csillogó szemekkel az ágya szélén ülő férfi szemeibe nézzen.  
- Te… tényleg te vagy az? – kérdezte remegő hangon.  
- Ki más lennék? – válaszolt Renji alig hallhatóan, hogy aztán a hirtelen nyakába ugró fiútól alig kapjon levegőt. – Jól van… elég lesz! – bár ez hazugság volt, mert egész éjjel elviselte volna Hana szorosan ölelő karjait és talán még többet is, de tudta, hogy nem rég tért magához, és nem akarta, hogy miatta romoljon az állapota.  
- Ne haragudj, hogy nem ismertelek fel… de múltkor, nem így néztél ki! – mosolygott Hana.  
- Múltkor? – kérdezett vissza kérdő hangon Renji. – Te… tudod, hogy mennyi ideig…? – hangja elcsuklott, nem bírta befejezni a mondatot.  
- Hogy meddig voltam kómában? – Renjit villámcsapásként érte Hanatarou kijelentése. – Igen tudom, két évig. De nekem nem tűnt többnél, mintha csak este lefeküdtem volna aludni, reggel pedig felébredtem volna… bár… amikor felébredtem elég sötét volt… - nevetgélt. Betegesen sovány arcára visszatért egy kis élet.

- Chh… ez lehetetlen! – bosszankodott a rókafejű ápoló, aki a kórterem ajtaján lévő kis ablakon keresztül figyelte az eseményeket. – Pedig meg kellett volna halnia, de valami miatt mégis rosszul sült el az átkom.  
- Mester… én mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy kérted! – mentegetőzött egy fiatal, szőke férfi, aki látszólag a rókafejű alárendeltje volt.  
- Hallgass! – nem vagyok kíváncsi a mentegetőzésedre! Ezt… most másképp kell megoldanunk… - zsebéből egy fémesen csillogó szikét húzott elő.  
- 'Reggelt, Ichimaru… Kira! – köszöntötte az ajtó előtt állókat Ukitake doktor. – Ezt az emeletet most kihagyhatják! – majd miután látta a két férfi értetlen tekintetét hozzátette. – Vizitet tartok a betegeimnél, Yamadával kezdem, de ha végeztem a többi beteggel még vissza jövök.  
- Oh, hát persze doktor úr! – szólalt meg behízelgő, mézes-mázas hangján a rókafejű Gin. – Már megyünk is. – majd észrevétlenül visszacsúsztatta a szikét a zsebébe és magában átkozódva távozott.  
- És még valami! – szólt utánuk Ukitake. – Kira, magának nem a recepción kéne lennie?  
- Máris megyek vissza, csak egy kis gondja akadt a mester… izé… illetve Ginnek. – vigyorgott álszent képpel.  
- Rendben – szólalt meg kételkedő hangon a doktor. – De ideje lenne vissza sietni, már egész sokat várnak magára. – majd hangos üdvözléssel belépett a szobába.  
- Átkozott! Ha túl gyakran az utamba állsz, kénytelen leszek téged is eltenni láb alól. – dühöngött Gin.  
- Mester, nem kellene… az már túl feltűnő lenne…  
- Te csak ne mondd meg, hogy mit csináljak, így is miattad nem sikerült a tervem!  
- De… én mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy kérted, mester! Nem tudom, hogy hol lehetett a hiba!  
A rókaképű idegesen a falhoz nyomta Kirát, arcával egészen közel hajolt Kira arcához.  
- Ha még egyszer elhibázol valamit, olyan büntetésben lesz részed, amit soha nem heversz ki!  
- K-kérem… ne öljön meg! – nyögött rekedt hangon a szőke fiú.  
- Neeem… annyival nem úszod meg, hogy megöllek.


	9. A valódi érzéseim

**9. A valódi érzéseim**

Ichigo és Yoruichi pont akkor érkezett a kórterembe, amikor Ukitake végzett az aznapi vizittel. - Oh, pont jókor jöttek! Én már megyek is, de majd később még visszajövök Hanatarouhoz beszélgetni! – majd jó kedélyűen kilépett a folyosóra. Yoruichi Renjit félrelökve Hana nyakába borult.  
- Hála az égnek! Annyira örülök, hogy nincs semmi bajod! – kitörni készülő örömkönnyeit nagy nehezen visszafojtotta és szemügyre vette a fiút. – Nagyon lefogytál, ez már beteges. De hoztam neked egy kis ételt.

Renji ebben a percben feleslegesnek érezte magát, ezért kilépett a folyosóra. Nagy meglepetésére Ichigo is követte.  
- Hát te? Neked nem kéne bent maradnod? Végül is, ti szinte már egy család vagytok. – mondta kissé komor hangon.  
- De, Hana még nem tudja, hogy mik történtek azóta, hogy ő kómában volt. – magyarázta Ichigo. – És… milyen hülyén érezheti majd magát ezek után? – nevetgélt kínosan.  
- Ja… hülyén… - Renji lehajtotta fejét, hogy Ichigo ne lássa legördülő könnycseppjeit, majd hirtelen, szó nélkül távozott. Ichigo csak nézett utána, nem szólt, talán azt gondolta, hogy barátja csak a mellékhelyiségbe megy, bár ezen nem volt sok ideje elgondolkozni, mert Yoruichi dugta ki a fejét az ajtón és behívta a narancshajút.

*

- Hát, akkor miért nem Hanával vagy? – kérdezte Kenpachi a dobok mögött ülve, ujjai közt egy dobverőt pörgetve.  
- Yoruichi és Ichigo… - válaszolgatott tőmondatokban már egy félórája Renji.  
- Mi van Yoruichivel és Ichigoval? – a dobos srác türelme, lassan kezdett szertefoszlani.  
- Hát… most avatják be Hanát…  
- Hö? Mi van? Valami perverz dologba?  
- Jaj, ne játszd a hülyét! Tudod te azt…  
- Nem játszom én semmit sem, de tudod félszavakból nem értek sokat…  
- Mert mintha csak félszavakban beszélnék…  
- Mert nem?  
- Nem.  
- De.  
- Nem.  
- De.  
- Na, jó… - fáradt bele a szócsatába Renji. – Hagyjuk.  
- De hát nem azért jöttél, hogy elmondd? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten Kenpachi.  
- De, igazad van. – sóhajtott a vörös hajú fiú, hátra dőlt a széken, amin ült, és belekezdett. – Szóval most mondják el Hanatarounak, hogy összeházasodnak, és hogy Yoruichi terhes.  
- És ezt nem lehetett kinyögni?  
- Nem ezzel van a baj.  
- Hanem? – csodálkozott Ken. – Velük együtt kellene most örülnöd, Hana biztosan nagyon boldog most.  
- Biztosan, csak… hát… olyan irigy vagyok. Neki most lesz… vagyis, már vagy egy családja… én meg… nekem senkim sincs, egyedül vagyok… nem akarok belerondítani a boldog, rózsaszínfelhős kis idilljükbe, aminek a tetején ott ül Kurosaki Ichigo. – Renji, észre sem vette, hogy indulatában a falba veri az öklét, csak akkor figyelt fel, amikor Kenpachi az orra alá dugott egy dobozni sebtapaszt.  
- Hát, most már látom mi zavar téged. Attól félsz, hogy Ichigo elveszi tőled Hanát, ráadásul, mint már említetted, féltékeny vagy emiatt.  
- Borzasztóan…  
- De attól még nem kellene a kezedet szétverni a falon.  
Renji hálásan nézett zenésztársára, elvette a sebtapaszokat, majd ügyetlenül a kezére tapasztott egyet, oda, ahol a seb volt.  
- Tudom… de ez… olyan… borzasztó…  
- Attól még bármikor meglátogathatod a srácot, szerintem sem Ichigo, sem Yoruichi nem lesz ellene.  
- És mi van, ha pont ránk nyitnak? Mit mondok majd Yoruichinak? Bocs, ez van, buzi vagyok, és a fiadat szeretem már évek óta?  
Kenpachi elejtette a dobverőket, amiket ismét pörgetni kezdett az ujjai között és kikerekedett szemekkel bámult az előtte ücsörgő fiúra.  
- Az anyját… nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is ilyen nyíltan bevallod előttünk.  
- Előttünk? Mi ez a királyi többes szám? Tudathasadásos skizofréniában szenvedsz vagy mi? – kérdezte flegma hangon az énekes.  
- Ch… ennyire lenézel minket, vagy csak észre sem vetted, hogy itt vagyunk? – csattant fel mögötte egy éles hang. Renji meglepetten fordult hátra és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a zenekar maradék két tagja az ajtóban ácsorog.  
- Ti meg mikor…  
- Hát… annak az őszinte vallomásnak már a fültanúi voltunk. – válaszolt Ikkaku, miközben fején megvillant egy fény csík.

Renji nem bírt megszólalni, annyira meg volt lepődve, és még a szégyenérzet is kínozta. Soha meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy valaha is a férfiak iránt vonzódjon, de most szóba jött Hanatarou, és egy csapásra megváltozott minden, és egy másodpercnyi gondolkozás után kijelentette, hogy ő meleg, mert felmerült, hogy Ichigo talán el akarja szakítani tőle.

- Akkor most mi a helyzet? – kérdezett Ikkaku.  
- Hát… - kezdte volna Renji, de Kenpachi félbeszakította. Nem bírta volna még egyszer kivárni, mire kinyögi az egészet újból, így hát sűrítve, nagyvonalakban felvázolta a helyzetet.  
- Hana felébredt, Ichigoék közlik vele a helyzetállását, Renji + féltékeny, hogy Ichigo elveszi tőle Hanát, de most hirtelen rájött, hogy a fiúkat szereti, de Yoruichi ezt nem tudja, és most ezen drámázik…  
- Nem drámázok!  
- Dehogynem!  
- Ahhaaa… - szólalt meg állát vakargatva Ikkaku. – Szóval féltékeny vagy… Hát akkor miért nem közlöd velük, hogy dugnád a fiacskáját? – ekkor egy hatalmas csattanás repült Ikkaku kopasz fejére, ahol pár másodperc múlva egy vörös tenyérnyom díszelgett. – Ááá! Ez fájt! Ezt most miért kaptam?  
- Hogy lehetsz ekkora barom? – szólalt meg a mögötte álló Ulquiorra.

*

Hanatarou elmélyülten nézett maga elé, bár örült az elkövetkezendő eseményeknek, mégsem tudta felfogni. Ichigo, akit életében egyszer látott, Renji lakótársaként, elveszi az anyját, aki terhes tőle. Ez utóbbit mindenféle magyarázat nélkül is észrevette már; Yoruichi hasa szép lassan kezdett egy dinnyéhez hasonlítani.

- Szóval, akkor lesz egy kishúgom? – kérdezte minden érzelem nélkül.  
- Hát nem örülsz neki? – szomorodott el Yoruichi. – Pedig azt hittem…  
- Dehogynem, örülök… csak… olyan hihetetlen…  
Ekkor egy kellemesen lágy női hang szakította félbe a sápadt fiú mondatát. „A látogatási idő lejárt, kérjük a látogatókat hagyják el a kórház területét. Megértésüket köszönjük."  
- Hát akkor, mi megyünk, majd holnap megint jövünk. – köszönt el Ichigo és Yoruichit kézen fogva távoztak a helyiségből.

Hana visszazuhant a párnájára, sóhajtva hajtotta egyik karját a homlokára. Baromira unta már, hogy ebben a büdös kórházban kell senyvednie, és… Renjit is annyira szeretné már látni, kicsit tovább, mint amennyit aznap. Ábrándozva gondolt vissza arra a napra, amikor arra ébredt, hogy a kedvenc zenekarának, az énekesének az ágyában fekszik. Újabb sóhajtással átfordult az oldalára, magára húzta a takarót és megpróbált elaludni, így nem láthatta, hogy egy gonosz vigyorra húzódott ajak, mely mögött gyilkolási szándék lapul az ajtón lévő kis ablakon figyeli őt.

- Rendben van, kis szökevény, most nem menekülsz. – Hosszú, vékony ujjak fonódtak a kilincsre, melyek aztán teljes némasággal nyitottak be a szobába, hogy azután egy rókaképű ápoló lépjen be, aki egy lágy mozdulattal egy fémesen csillogó apró, de mégis borzasztóan éles szikét húzott ki a zsebéből.

És minden habozás nélkül, villámgyorsan lesújtott. Egyszer. Kétszer. Háromszor… sokszor.


	10. Lelepleződés

Két szenvedélyesen csókolózó alak ölelte egymást a sötétben. Egymás hajába túrva, simogatva merültek el forró öleléseikben. Az egyik férfi kinyitotta a szemét, majd megszakította a csókot. Ajkaik között egy vékony nyál csík húzódott végig.  
- Ne haragudj, de most mennem kell. – megigazította a nyakkendőjét és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
- Kisuke! – szólt utána a másik férfi, aki félmeztelenül ült fel az asztalon. – Nem hagyhatsz itt ilyen állapotban! – és megmarkolta félreérthetetlenül dudorodó nadrágja elejét.  
- Ne aggódj, máskor bepótoljuk, de szerintem neked is lenne még dolgod. - „_Ukitake doktort várják a hármas műtőben. Ismétlem, Ukitake doktort várják a hármas műtőben._" – Mondtam! – mosolyodott el, és kilépett a sötét helyiségből és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, amin a következő felirat állt. „_Adat rögzítő iroda_".

*

A rókaképű alak többször is lesújtott a szikével, az ágyon fekvő fiúra, egészen addig, amíg fel nem tűnt neki, hogy a test, amit szurkál túl puha, egy emberi testhez képest, és egyáltalán nem vérzik. Erőszakosan rántotta fel a takarót, de csak tollpihék lebegtek fel előtte a levegőben.

- Hol bujkálsz? – Hana rémülten vacogott a szekrényben. Még jó, hogy időben megérezte, hogy valami baj készülődik. Szerencse a kis ablakból csak az ágy fele látszott, így le tudott csusszanni a végében, és bemászhatott a szekrénybe. – Tudom, hogy itt vagy valahol, nem menekülhetsz… taláááán, itt vagy… - felrántotta a szekrényajtót, és szembe találta magát a reszkető fiúval.  
- Ezért még ki foglak rúgatni! – szakította meg a feltörő gyilkolási vágyat, egy fájdalmasan éles hang.  
A rókaképű hátra fordult, és szemei még a szokásosnál is jobban összeszűkültek.  
- Urahara… te nyomorult.  
- Hát így kell fogadni, egy régi ismerőst? – és egy fényesen ragyogó, piros ékkövet húzott ki a zsebéből. A rókaképű ábrázatára rettegés ült ki.  
- Hogy kerülsz te ide?  
- Rájöttem, hogy megint te vagy a dolgok hátterében.  
- Mit képzelsz? – sziszegett a rókafejű  
- Inkább, Te mit képzelsz? – rivallt rá Urahara. – Még csak most engedtek ki, de már rögtön folytatod, amit évekkel ezelőtt félbe kellett hagynod?  
- És mégis, szerinted, ki miatt kelet abba hagynom? – mordult Gin.  
- Oh, ne haragudj, hogy nem hagytalak tovább gyilkolászni.  
- Megöllek…  
- Arra bizony nem hagyok neked elég időt… De most takarodj! És meg ne lássalak még egyszer. – és undorodva fordította el fejét, amikor az ezüsthajú gyilkos elsiet mellette.  
- Ez meg mit akart tőlem? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon Hana, még mindig a szekrényben ülve.  
- Hosszú, de, majd ha haza értünk, akkor elmesélem. De most pakolj, indulunk. És kezét nyújtotta a gardrób aljában kuporgó fiú felé.

Alig negyed óra múlva már Kisuke kocsijában ültek, útban a biztonságot nyújtó otthon felé.  
- Ki engedtek? – lépett ki csodálkozva a konyhából Ichigo, mikor kissé lihegve berontott az ajtón Hanatarou és Urahara. A kivételesség kedvéért, most is a fejét tömte; szájából egy darab piskóta lógott ki, a kezében pedig egy üveg eper lekvárt tartott.  
- Mondjuk úgy, hogy már itthon is el lesz. – válaszolt helyette a szőke férfi, majd ledobta a kezében lévő kicsiny bőröndöt, amiben a fiú holmijai voltak. – Yoruichi merre van? – kérdezte.  
- Öhhm… elment a boltba. – válaszolt kissé döbbenten Ichigo.  
- Rendben, akkor én megvárom, amíg haza jön. – és a szőke férfi, kényelmesen elterült egy halvány krémszínű kanapén.  
- Akkor én – motyogott halkan Hana. – Felviszem a cuccaimat. – felkapta a pici bőröndöt és felsietett a szobájába.

Amikor benyitott a helyiségbe, jóleső érzés fogta el; olyan régen volt már t, hogy már el is felejtette, hogy milyen a saját ágyában feküdni. Eldőlt az ágyán, és így megláthatta a plafonon ékeskedő posztert, ami a Hollows nevű zenekar énekesét ábrázolta; kigombolt inge látni engedte tetovált, kidolgozott felsőtestét, hosszú haja kibontva borult a vállaira, miközben egy falhoz támaszkodva szexi pózban állt.  
Hana szíve összeszorult; mi van, ha közbe, ő bent ját a kórházban, de nem talált senkit? De túlfáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ezen gondolkozzon, és egy, _majd holnap felhívom_mal álomba merült.

*

Yoruichi dühtől remegő kézzel markolászott egy díszpárnát, miközben Urahara mesélte neki a történteket.  
- Szóval kiengedték azt a szemetet… – motyogott közben magában. – Jól van, azt megígérhetem, hogyha egy ujjal is a fiamhoz nyúl, megölöm.  
- És pontosan honnan is engedték ki? – kérdezte homlok ráncolva Ichigo.  
- Elmegyógyintézetben volt, mert a tárgyaláson olyan jól eljátszotta a skizofrént, hogy nem küldték börtönbe, mert beszámíthatatlannak ítélték.  
- Az a mocsok… hány szerencsétlen, fiatal fiú vére tapad a kezéhez… - Yoruichi szinte már megfojtotta a párnát.

*

Renji ugyan olyan fáradtan ébredt fel, ahogy lefeküdt. Gondolatai egyre csak Hana körül forogtak, ezért úgy határozott, hogy bemegy a kórházba és meglátogatja.  
Amikor odaért, először azt hitte, hogy rossz szobába nyitott be, ugyanis a helyiség teljesen üres volt, az ágy frissen bevetve, tiszta ágyneművel. Azon gondokozott, hogy felhívja Ichigot, hogy melyik kórterembe került Hana, de éppen Ukitake doktorba botlott… szó szerint.  
- Oh, nagyon sajnálom doktor úr, nem volt szándékos. – és sietősen segített összeszedni a doktor szétszóródott papírjait.  
- Ugyan már, semmiség. – válaszolt a fehér hajú doki, miközben mosolyogva porolta le köpenyét, majd nyúl a papírok után. – Mi járatban vagy erre felé? – kérdezte a vörös hajútól.  
- Öhm… csak Hanatarout kerestem, de úgy néz ki, hogy eltévedtem, ugyanis nem találom.  
- Tegnap sietősen haza vitte a nagybátyja. – vakarta állát a doki. – De… szerintem már amúgy is haza kellett volna küldenem… - tűnődött el.  
- Kösz, doki! Viszlát! – köszönt el sietősen a vörös hajú. Útja természetesen Ichigoék háza felé vezetett.  
Amikor oda ért, pár percre meg kellett állnia az ajtó előtt, mielőtt benyitott volna, annyira ki volt fulladva, majd őrült módjára, a csengőre tapadt.  
- Látom, nálad ez már egy berögzült rossz szokás marad. – mondta Ichi köszönés helyett.  
- Bocsi, csak most tudtam meg, hogy Hanát hazaküldték.  
- Oh, sajnálom, de Yoruichi nagyon ingerült, nem hiszem, hogy bárkit is a közelébe enged most. De azért gyere be, szívesen látunk.

Renji belépett a házba, és miután jól nevelt fiú módjára köszöntött mindenkit, leült a kanapéra Urahara mellé, aki kissé zsémbes pillantásokat küldött felé; hogy merészel leülni, miközben ő, ma is terpeszkedve heverészett rajta.  
- Szóval, mi van veled? – kérdezte kedvesen Yoruichi, a kissé megszeppent énekestől.  
- Hátőőő… - kezdett bele. – Hallottam, hogy Hanát kiengedték… - elkapta Ichigo figyelmeztető pillantásait, és inkább témát váltott. – Hát elég régen beszéltünk már, gondoltam, hogy meglátogatlak titeket, hogy mi újság, mekkora már a pocakod…  
- Óh - örült meg a kérdésnek a nő. Végre valami, ami elterelte a figyelmét idősebb gyermekéről. – Már rugdos! – jelentette ki sugárzó arccal. – Szeretnéd megfogni?  
- Öh… nem szükséges… - tiltakozott volna a srác, de már késő volt. A nő elkapta a kezét és a hasra tette.  
- Na, érzed? – kérdezte.  
- Hátőő… - kezdte bizonytalanul a vörös hajú, mivel ismét csak elkapta Ichigo pillantását, ami most villámokat szórt, amiért a menyasszonya hasát taperolja ez az őrült rocksztár.

Hana különös zajokra ébredt. Beszélgetés foszlányokat fedezett fel és… és egy olyan ismerős hangot vélt felfedezni, amelyre már régóta szomjazott.  
Felpattant, és lesietett a nappaliba, és éhes tekintete szinte felfalta régen látott kedvese képét.  
- Renji! – szaladt ki a száján, mire mindenki felé fordult.  
- Hanatarou! Kérlek, menj vissza, még pihenned kell! – szólt rá szigorúan Yoruichi, miközben tekintete ismét elsötétült.  
- De hát…  
- Semmi de! Most azonnal menj vissza!  
A törékeny fiúcska csüggedten vonszolta vissza magát a szobájába, de búcsúképpen vetett még egy pillantást Renjire.


	11. A szökés

**11. A szökés**

Miután Renji egy ártatlan kérdéssel sikeresen felidegesítette Yoruichit, jobbnak látta, ha inkább haza megy. Csalódott és szomorú volt. Valahogy nem erre számított, látni szerette volna Hanát; magához ölelni, megcsókolni…  
- Ugye nem gond? – kérdezte aggodalmas arccal Ichigo. – Pedig én szóltam…  
- Tudom, az én hibám… nem szabad egy terhes nővel kikezdeni. – vigyorodott el a vörös hajú, és búcsút intett barátjának. Rosszkedvűen lépkedett az utcán. Nem volt kedve hazamenni, ezért elsétált a közeli folyóparthoz, leült egy sziklára, és ott maradt egészen késő estig.

- De miért? – Hana hangja már-már sírósnak hatott. – Ismered őt, nem rossz ember, miért nem beszélgethettem vele egy kicsit?  
- Mert én azt mondtam, hogy nem! – zárta le a vitát ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Yoruichi. –És most jobb lesz, ha felmész a szobádba, gyenge vagy még, pihenned kell!  
Hana, duzzogva elvonult, maga mögött hangosan becsapva az ajtót, az ágyára vetette magát és a párnájába fúrta az arcát. Körülbelül félórát töltött így, majd megunva ezt, bekapcsolta a tévéjét; épp valami börtön sorozat ment, jó pár perc kellett ahhoz, hogy az információ eljusson a tudatáig.  
- Ha nem engednek… akkor megszököm!

Mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a házban már mindenki alszik, zajtalan léptekkel elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, majd halkan kinyitotta az ajtót és kiment. Ijesztően sötét volt, ugyanis tisztázatlan okok miatt, csak minden hatodik villanyoszlop világított. Annak ellenére, hogy nyár volt, dermesztően hideg szél fújt, Hana fejében nem egyszer megfordult, hogy vihetett volna magával egy vékony kabátot, szidta is magát rendesen, mikor már félórás gyaloglás után annyira át volt fagyva, hogy az összes ujja lilára fagyott a hidegben. Ekkor hirtelen bevillant az agyába… nem tudta, hogy hol lakik Renji. A fejét fogta, hogy, hogy lehetett ilyen hülye; úgy elindulni valakihez, hogy még azt sem tudja, hogy merre menjen. Visszafordulni nem akart, ezért hát elkezdett gondolkozni; mi tévő is legyen?

*

Ritmusos dob és basszus ütemek szűrődtek ki tompán az alagsori helyiség keskeny, nyitott ablakán.  
A Hollows épp egy új számot próbáltak, amihez nem rég írt Ulquiorra szöveget.  
- Hogy lehetsz ennyire béna? - nyögött türelmetlenül Ikkaku, amikor a mögötte ülő Kenpachi ismételten rosszul időzítette a refrén végét.  
- Ha esetleg te jobban tudnád ezt eldobolni, akkor átadom a helyemet! - förmedt rá, a nagydarab dobos. - Kíváncsi lennék, hogy neked mennyire menne?  
- Barom nehéz két pálcikával hadonászni…  
- Fejezzétek már be! - csattant fel idegesen az énekes. - Hogy a francba tanuljam meg jól a szöveget, ha ti folyton leálltok veszekedni?  
- Esetleg oda is állhatnál a mikrofonhoz énekelni… akkor talán menne.  
- Fogd be! Kettőnk közül nem én vagyok az, aki nem tudja eljátszani a számot…  
- Ezzel most rám célozgatsz? - vágott közbe a dobos srác.  
Egy másodperc alatt hatalmas vita kerekedett hármójuk között, Ulquiorra egy darabig tűrte, próbálta őket csitítgatni, de már ő is fáradt volt, ezért radikális megoldáshoz folyamodott; az erősítőt és a gitárját olyan frekvenciára állította, hogy bezavarják egymást, így fülrepesztő csikorgás hallatszott a hatalmas hangfalakból. A veszekedés persze azonnal abba maradt, de így most ő lett a célpont.  
- Normális vagy?  
- Meg akarsz minket ölni?  
- Ha még egyszer megcsinálod…  
- Jól van! - vágott közbe. - Szerintem mára legyen ennyi elég, nem megyünk semmire, ha kétpercenként leállunk veszekedni.  
Szavait követően kínos csönd támadt, társai nyilván igazat adtak neki, és elszégyellték magukat. Elsőként Renji törte meg a csendet.  
- Mi lenne, ha lazítanánk egy kicsit? Menjünk és gurítsunk le egy, vagy több, korsó sört!  
- Fáradt vagyok!  
- Nincs pénzem…  
- Bekapcsolva felejtettem a sütőt… - utóbbi megnyilvánulás Ikkaku szájából hangzott el, a többiek csak lesújtó pillantásokat vetettek rá.  
- Legalább valami hihető kifogást keress… - szólalt meg csendesen Kenpachi.  
- Na, jó! - vetett véget a helyzetnek az énekes. - Én fizetek!  
- Oké, megyünk! - hangzott egyszerre a három srác szájából.  
- Piócák - nevetett Renji, és felállt a kényelmes fotelből.  
Ulquiorra éppen a kabátját próbálta felvenni, amikor Ikkaku nekiment, és majd' fellökte, aminek következményeképp észrevétlenül kicsúszott zsebéből a tárcája, és a földön, egy sötét helyen landolt.  
- Nézzél már, vadállat! - förmedt rá a kopaszra, és azzal a mondattal bezárólag le is kapcsolta a villanyt.

*

Hana, csak öt perccel késte le a bandát, de a próbaterem ajtaját zárva találta, és az ablakokon sem szűrődött ki semmiféle fény. Elkeseredetten dőlt a ház falának, amin hátát végig csúsztatva leült a földre.  
Egy ideje már ott ücsörgött, amikor halk nyávogásra lett figyelmes, egy macska dörgölőzött hozzá, ami a túloldali üzlet neon világításától egészen kéknek tűnt.  
- Te is egyedül vagy? - kérdezte mosolyogva az állattól, bár választ egyáltalán nem várt, mire a kék macska igenlően nyávogott egyet. Sokáig simogatta a kis jószágot, az már egészen meg is kedvelte Hanát, azonban az valamitől megijedt, és beiszkolt egy nyitva fejeltett alagsori ablakon. A fiú csodálkozva nézett a macska után, majd a másik irányba fordult, hogy megnézze, mitől rémült meg ennyire.  
Egy méretes kutya közelített felé, ami nem volt éppen jó kedvében, mert hangos morgás zaja hallatszódott felőle, ezért Hana gondolkodás nélkül követte a macskát; inkább zuhan pár métert, minthogy széttépje egy veszett eb.  
Nagyon meglepődött, amikor valami puhán landolt. Aztán eszébe jutott; „_Biztos itt van az a fotel._"  
A falat végig tapogatva keresett egy villanykapcsolót, hogy lásson is valamit. Igen, az a hely, még mindig ugyan úgy nézett ki, amikor legutóbb járt ott. Hangos kaparászás ütötte meg a fülét; igen, a macska már megtalálta a fotelt, és azon élesítette a körmeit, Hana fáradtan leült és hátradőlt és a kék macska dorombolva az ölébe ült. Döbbenten vette észre, hogy az állat bundája továbbra is kék.  
„_Szerencsétlen macska, biztos valaki kékre festette_." - Gondolta, és töprengve nézelődött a helyiségben, amikor a szeme megakadt, valami oda nem illőn. Felpattant és legnagyobb meglepetésére egy tárca volt az.  
„Biztos valaki elejtette." És feltette az egyik hangfal tetejére. Ám, egy pillanat alatt valami az eszébe jutott.  
„Nem szép dolog, valaki másnak a tárcájában turkálni, de hátha van benne valami cím, vagy telefonszám."  
Amikor kinyitotta, csak gratulálni tudott magának, mert az egyik rekeszben valóban talált egy összehajtogatott papírdarabot, amire telefonszámok és hasonlók voltak felírva. Remegő kézzel lapozgatott, forgatta a fecnit, és pár pillanat múlva meg is találta, amit keresett.  
- Ez az! - kiáltott fel diadalittasan, mire a macska ijedten rezzent össze. Majd visszatette a papírt és a pénztárcát, és sietősen távozott, - a macskával a kezében, az ablakon keresztül.

*

Hangos kocsmazaj, és sűrű dohány füst járta át a szórakozóhelyet. A Hollows tagok egy asztalt körbeülve koccintottak valami tömény, sötétzöld színű itallal.  
- Arra, hogy az új lemezünk is legalább olyan sikeres legyen, mit az előzőek! - kiáltott Kenpachi, tőle már megszokottan, nem túl józanul.  
- Ez persze csak akkor lehetséges, ha nem fogtok állandóan veszekedni! - válaszolt Renji  
- Már meg van a módszerem, hogyan nyugtassam le őket. - vigyorgott Ulquiorra.  
- Ne merd… én esküszöm, hogy megütlek. - szólalt meg kissé bizonytalan hanglejtéssel Ikkaku.

*

Eközben Hana megtalálta Renji házát. Bizonytalanul próbálkozott a kilinccsel; tudta, hogy úgysem lesz nyitva az ajtó. Ezért amikor sejtése beteljesült, ismét az ablakokkal próbálkozott; ha már egyszer bejött, akkor talán másodjára is be fog. Ezen az éjszakán piszkosul nagy szerencséje volt, mert szintén talált egy nyitott pinceablakot. Kissé elhúzta a száját, hogy megint valami sötét helyre kell bemásznia.  
De nem sokat rágódott ezen, először betuszkolta a kissé tiltakozó cirmost, majd utána ugrott.  
Kissé feszélyezve érezte magát, ugyanis borzasztó félelmetes volt ott, vaksötét volt. Sötétebb volt, mint a rosszul megvilágított utcán.  
Mire talált egy, a pincéből kivezető ajtót, az legalább egy órába telt neki, közben teljesen lezúzta magát, a sötétben „szembejövő" tárgyakban.  
Amikor kilépett a fülledt pincéből, végre volt egy kis fényforrás; az ablakokon szerencsére nem voltak elhúzva a függönyök.  
Itt már teljesen otthon érezte magát; felment a lépcsőn és belépett, a már ismerős bordó árnyalatos szobába. Felkapcsolta a villanyt, behúzta a függönyt, és elment zuhanyozni. A pincében eléggé mocskos lett a ruhája, és a haja is tiszta pókháló lett.  
Ledobta ruháit, becsukta a zuhanykabin ajtaját és eltekerte a csapot.  
miután végzett, megtörülközött, és meztelenül visszasétált a szobába. Nem akart pucéran mászkálni, a házban, ezért magára kapta az első ruhadarabot, ami az egyik székre volt dobva. A pólónak, amit felvett, olyan illata volt, mint Renjinek, behunyt szemmel szorította orrához a ruhadarabot, majd bele bújt, és elment megnézni, hogy mi van a hűtőben, mert gyomra, a sok izgalomtól eléggé hangosan korgott. Miután nem túlszégyellősen, elpusztított három nagy szendvicset, jóllakottan visszament a szobába, a mennyezeti világítás lekapcsolta, helyette az ágy mellett lévő kis lámpát kapcsolta fel, majd befészkelte magát a franciaágy közepére. A kék macska rögtön az ölébe ugrott és összegömbölyödött.  
- Mit szólnál, ha adnék neked egy nevet? - kérdezte Hana a cicától, mire az a szemébe nézett. - Hm… lássuk csak… Meow… Grimmeow.  
A cicus köszönetképpen nyávogott egyet, visszatette fejét Hana ölébe és perceken belül elaludt.  
Hana is jobbnak látta, ha alszik, Renji úgyis felébreszti, ha hazaért.

*

Hajnali két óra körül járt az idő, az utcán csak a szórakozni vágyó fiatalok és a részegek jártak.  
Az egyikük gyorsan leintett egy taxit, mielőtt még az jutott volna a rajongótábor eszébe, hogy hazáig kövessék őket. Renjinek nem volt kedve még magához is felhívni a többieket, ezért a legelső kereszteződésben, ahol befordultak megállította a taxist és kiszállt.  
- Bocs, srácok, de szeretném kiszellőztetni a fejem. - mondta miután kifizette a sofőrt, majd integetve búcsúzott a távolodó járműtől. Háromnegyed hármat mutatott a nappaliban az óra, amikor Renji belépett a lakásba. Egyelőre nem vett észre semmi különöset, még az se tűnt fel neki, hogy idegen ruhadarabok vannak szétszórva a fürdőszobája padlóján. Nagyon fáradt volt, ezért hát gyorsan lezuhanyozott, és egy fekete, hosszúszárú, baggy(?) pizsamaalsót vett fel, fején törülközővel lépett be a szobába, amivel vizes haját törölgette. Felkapcsolta a villanyt és… a legelső, ami a szemét szúrta, hogy valaki fekszik az ágyában. Pontosabban, valaki és egy kék macska fekszik az ágyában, és az a valaki nagyon is hasonlított valaki nagyon ismerősre.  
- Hanatarou!


	12. Boldog napok, szomorú este

- Hanatarou! - kiáltott fel meglepetésében, mire a kék macska felugrott és beiszkolt az ágy alá, az ismerősnek tűnő személy pedig mocorogni kezdett a takaró alatt, majd felült, és hunyorogva, álmosan megdörzsölte szemeit és közben hatalmasat ásított, majd ránézett.  
A pillanat, pár másodpercre szinte megfagyott, mozdulatlanul néztek egymás szemébe, majd…  
- Renji! - kiáltott a fiú és az ágyból kiugorva szerelme nyakába csimpaszkodott, de amaz sem cselekedett eltérőképpen, ennek következménye az lett, hogy egy tipikus, romantikus, nagytalálkozásos, összeborulásos jelenet zajlott le a hangszerekkel és poszterekkel díszített szobában.  
A vörös hajú, a hirtelen jött lökéstől - ahogy neki ugrott a fiú - kissé megtántorodott, ezért fél lábbal letérdelt a földre, és úgy ölelte régen látott kedvesét.  
- Annyira… hiányoztál… - Renji, el sem akarta engedni a fiút, olyan szorosan ölelte magához. - Olyan régóta vártam erre a napra…  
- Hé… megfojtasz. - nyöszörgött Hana, és lehámozta magáról kedvenc énekese karjait, és a csodálkozó Renji szemeibe nézett. - Itt maradok pár napig! - jelentette ki határozott hangon.  
- Hogy micsoda? - nézett nagyot a vörös hajú. - Baj lesz belőle, legalább telefonálj haza, hogy semmi bajod.  
- Arról szó sem lehet! Anyám rögtön idejönne, és a hajamnál fogva haza rángatna.  
- De Hana, ezt sem csinálhatod… mindenki aggódni fog érted!  
- Aggódjanak! Nem érdekel! - kezdett duzzogni a fiú.  
- Arról meg nem is beszélve, ha kiderül, hogy nálam voltál, akár le is csukhatnak.  
Hana nagy szemeket meresztett, majd hirtelen jött szégyenérzete miatt, hogy ennyire önző módon viselkedett lesütötte szemeit, és eltolta magát az őt szorongató Renjitől.  
- Ne haragudj… én nem gondolkodtam. - visszaült az ágy szélére. - Még most telefonálni fogok.  
- Hé… nehogy sírni kezdj!  
Hanatarou megütközve nézett a férfira.  
- Sírni? Inkább te vagy az, aki mindjárt elsírja magát! - mutatott a még földön térdelő arcára, aki erre nagyon meglepődött, és inkább másfelé terelte a szót… vagyis erre egy másik testrésze figyelmeztette.  
- Hana…  
- Hm?  
- Jól áll neked az ingem… - és a választ meg sem várva, az ágyra mászva, maga alá húzta a fiút.  
Ezen a ponton, több beszéd, már nem hangzott el közöttük, csak élvezték, ahogy egymás karjaiba omolva élvezhetik a régen várt, lelket melegséggel megtöltő, hihetetlenül jó érzést; végre együtt lehetnek.

Az összes érzékszerv eltompult, csak egy, amire koncentrál. Homályos kép-, és hangfoszlányok, őrült kábulatba ejtő érzés, minden testrész, minden porcikája sajog, de azért ösztönszerűen még tovább mozdul, mert egyvalami hajtja a fáradt testet, az, hogy szeretetét és minden vágyát bele sűrítse pár másodpercnyi gyönyörbe.  
Két izzadt test vonaglott egymáson, kéjtől feltüzelve falták egymás ajkait, egészen addig a kritikus pintig, ahonnan már nincs visszaút; egyszerre jutottak át a gyönyör túloldalára, testük egyként, feszült meg a szatén ágynemű között, amin túl, már csak a fáradt, lihegés, és egymás puha karjaiba való zuhanás van.  
Renji ködös tekintettel nézett kedvesére, aki behunyt szemmel feküdt mellette.  
- Még túl gyenge vagy ehhez.  
Mire Hana kinyitotta a szemét.  
- Ne félts engem. Ha olyan rossz állapotban lennék, még biztosan a kórházban feküdnék. - megsimította a vörös hajú arcát és mosolyogva lehunyta a szemeit. - De tény, hogy nagyon kifárasztottál.

*

Másnap reggel, a telefon csörgésére ébredtek. még fel sem vették a kagylót, már is tudták. Az idegesség, egy hatalmas, görcsölő gombócként fészkelte be magát a gyomrukba.  
- Hello, Renji beszél. - vette fel a kagylót a vörös hajú.  
- Figyelj - szólt bele zaklatott hangon Ichigo. - Hana eltűnt, Yoruichi betegre aggódta magát, nem járt nálad?  
Renji, még soha nem érezte magát ennyire kínosan, szorongva a mellette ülő fiúra nézett, majd válaszolt.  
- Szia, Ichigo, de, Hanatarou itt van nálam.  
- Hogy vihetted el magaddal? Nem gondoltál arra, hogy Yoruichi bele halna az aggódásba? Te tényleg ennyire felelőtlen vagy? - ordított Ichigo a telefon másik oldaláról, hangja teljesen kiszűrődött, hogy Hana is tisztán hallotta. - Most azonnal oda megyünk, és haza visszük. - És köszönés nélkül lecsapta a telefont.  
Szólni sem kellett, a helyzet egyértelmű volt. Hosszú percekig csak ültek egymás mellett, majd végül Hana törte meg a csendet.  
- Ne haragu…  
- Kérlek, öltözz… bármelyik percben itt lehetnek.  
- Renji, nem akartam, hogy ez történjen…  
- Öltözz már… - emelte fel kissé hangját.

Hana öt perc alatt elkészült, mire hangos fékezés zaja szűrődött be az utcáról és rögtön utána ideges csengetés. Renji lement és beengedte az érkezőket.  
- Barom! - ordított Ichigo, és ökle, nagy sebességgel barátja arcának ütközött, mire az a padlón landolt, de neki ez nem volt elég. Ráugrott a földön heverő srácra és a hajánál fogva megragadta. - Gondolkozol te, egyáltalán? - üvöltött. - Yoruichi annyira ideges lett, hogy be kellett vinni a kórházba a baba miatt. Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen? - és ismét megütötte Renjit, akinek erősen szivárogni kezdett a vér az orrából és felrepedt homlokából.  
- FEJEZD BE! - kiabált Hana és teljes lendülettel lelökte a felbőszült Ichigot a vérző Renjiről. - Ne bántsd őt! Az én hibám! Én szöktem el otthonról!  
Kijelentését néma csend fogadta.  
- Nem értem, hogy miért kell ennyire félteni engem? Már jól vagyok, és itt maradok! - jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Az engem nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz, haza jössz és kész, de előtte bemegyünk a kórházba, anyád borzasztó rosszul van miattad… és… - teljesen összezavart tekintettel nézett a vérző rock sztárra. - Nem igaz már! Hogy lehettek ennyire… Legalább telefonálhattatok volna!  
- Ichigo! - szólt közbe, az eddig némán ácsorgó Urahara. - Fejezd be! Szedd össze Hanát, és menjünk!

A narancshajú, szó nélkül cselekedett, a karjánál megragadta Hanatarout és kirángatta a kocsiig, ahol beültek és szélsebesen elhajtottak a kórház irányába.  
Az épületbe érve ismerős útvonalon indultak el, végül az ötös kórterem felé vették az irányt, ami Hanának fel is tűnt.  
- Merre megyünk? - kérdezte félve Ichitől.  
- Oda, ahol eddig te voltál.  
Hanának összeszorult a gyomra, tényleg nem gondolt bele, hogy mennyire izgulhatnak miatta.  
Amikor beléptek a helyiségbe, Yoruichi fel akart kelni, de bátyja visszanyomta.  
- Ne erőltesd meg magad! - szólt halkan Kisuke.  
- Hanatarou… - szólt remegő hangon. - Annyira féltettelek! Mégis, hogy gondoltad ezt? Azt sem tudtam, hogy mi van veled, hogy elraboltak, vagy…  
- Ne haragudj! - szólt a fiú, könnyeit megpróbálta visszatartani, de nem nagyon sikerült. - Nem akartalak megijeszteni!  
- Akkor… miért?  
- Mert… végre látni akartam Renjit, de te meg nem hagytad…  
- Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen!  
- Miért történne velem baj? - Hana most már nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy elrejtse érzéseit, hagyta, hogy könnyei leguruljanak arcán. - Csak látni akartam!  
Yoruichi megértő tekintettel nézett fiára.  
- De hát mit akarsz te, Ichigo barátjaitól?  
- Anya! Én szeretem őt!  
Néma csend ült a szobára, csak a kinti zajok szűrődtek be a folyosóról.  
- Hogy… micsoda…  
- Szerelmes vagyok Renjibe! - kiáltott elázott arccal Hana.  
- E… ez biztos csak egy rossz vicc… - dadogott Yoruichi. - Nem lehet, hogy az én kisfiam, egy férfit szeressen… ez… ez képtelenség.  
- Nem az, ő jó ember! - folytatta a fiú. - Miért nem lehet ezt megérteni? Talán az a baj, hogy egy pasit szeretek, és nem pedig valami lányt?  
- Hát… elég furcsa… - válaszolt döbbenten a nő.  
- Te meg egy jóval, fiatalabb pasival kavarsz! - mutatott Ichigora. Hangja többnyire lenyugodott. - Aki simán a gyereked lehetne!  
Yoruichinek kicsit erős volt ez a mondat. Ichigo pedig majdnem megfulladt a félrenyelt nyálától. _„A gyereke?"_  
- Ne ess túlzásokba…  
- Naaaaaa, kérlek anya, hadd legyek Renjivel! - könyörgött a fiú. - Te sem hagynád, ha Kisuke bácsi csak úgy elszakítana téged Ichitől!  
- Hé, engem ne keverj bele, öcsi!  
- Képzeld magad a helyembe… olyan sokáig egyedül voltam, itt poshadtam a kórházban, de végre kijöhettem, veletek is jó nagyon, de vele is szeretnék lenni.  
Yoruichi megértően sóhajtott.  
- Na, jó… menjél. - intett a nő. Hana annyira boldog volt, hogy szóhoz sem jutott, megölelte anyját és rohant is vissza.

Jó húsz perc múlva lihegve rontott be az ajtón, ahonnan nem is olyan régen akarata ellenére elrángatták.  
- Renjiii, Renjiii! - ordított lihegve. - Hol vagy? - a szobaajtón majdnem betörte, úgy nyitotta ki.  
Az ágy közepén, a takaróba begubózott srácot találta, aki eleinte kicsit elhúzódott tőle.  
- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte halk, szomorú hangon.  
- Itt maradhatok! - kiabálta boldogan Hana. - Itt maradhatok veled, addig, amíg akarok!  
A vörös hajú hitetlenkedve nézett rá, majd magához húzta szerelmét, önmagát vigasztalva az érintésével.

*

Már két hét is eltelt, amióta Yoruichi beleegyezett Hanatarou és Renji kapcsolatába.  
A reggeli napfény, egymás karjaiban találta a szerelmeseket, akik még édesen aludtak.  
De nem sokáig, a telefon ismét megcsörrent.  
- 'Reggelt! Renji beszél! - ásított a vörös hajú, és az órára nézett, ami kilencet mutatott. - Te vagy az Ichigo? Oh! Yoruichi, bocsáss meg… nem tudtam… igen, persze… rendben… akkor ebédre… rendben… köszönöm… szia.  
- Ki volt a-hhhh-aaaz? - ásított akkorát Hana, hogy majdnem kiesett a saját száján.  
- Az anyád hívott. - érkezett a tömör válasz.  
- És mit akart? - kerekedett el Hana szeme.  
- Meg vagyunk hívva ebédre. - válaszolt jó kedvűen Renji és kedvesét átkarolva eldőltek az ágyon.  
- Akkor ideje lenne készülődni - fészkelődött Hanatarou. - Szerintem így is el fogunk késni.  
- Szerintem is. - vigyorgott rá perverzen Renji, és magukra húzta a takarót.

Az ezután következő eseményeknek csak Grimmeow volt a szemtanúja, de ő inkább úgy döntött, hogy lemegy a nappaliba, mert ezektől hangosan nyöszörgő és cuppogó zajokat keltő emberektől nem tud aludni.

A családi ebéd jó hangulatban telt el. Urahara a kedvenc piros ékkövét mutogatta mindenkinek, de megérinteni senkinek sem hagyta. Ichigo miután tele zabálta magát, egy kis nassolnivaló után nézett, majd csokival a kezében, szájában tért vissza. Yoruichi, a szépen növekvő pocakját mutogatta Hanának és Renjinek, előző boldogan konstatálta, hogy kishúga lelkesen rugdossa bátya kezét. Renji pedig nem merte ezt meg tenni, pedig ő is kíváncsi lett volna, csak hát az utóbbi alkalommal Ichigonak nem tetszett ez az akciója… meg aztán nem akarta, hogy az a lassan elkényelmesedő srác megint ráugorjon. Persze, nem mintha nem tudta volna meg védeni magát.

- Köszönjük a meghívást. - búcsúzott Renji Yoruichitől, késő este.  
- Ez csak természetes - legyintett a nő, majd Hanához fordult. - Egyébként meg, nem azt mondtam, hogy már rögtön oda is költözhetsz! Azért néha jó lenne, ha hazajönnél! Jársz te rendesen iskolába?  
- Persze, anya, járok. - vigyorgott a fiú. - Ne aggódj már annyit, majd jövő héten hazajövök… egy kicsit.  
- Hát akkor jó éjt. - búcsúzott Ichigo is, és kekszmorzsás szájjal integetett a távozók után.  
- Na, azt hiszem én is megyek. - szólt Kisuke, és az autójába szállva hamarosan el is tűnt.

- Annyira jó volt ma! - mosolygott Hana, és megfogta Renji kezét.  
- Hát igen… nem volt rossz, De most már siessünk, amióta nincs itt rendes világítás, eléggé a frász kerülget, ha erre járok éjszaka.  
- Ugyan már - mosolygott Hanatarou. - Nincs mitől tartanod!  
Amint kimondta ezt, egy szőke férfi lépett eléjük zihálva. Hanának ismerős volt ez az arc.  
- Hé, Kira! - üdvözölte. - Örülök, hogy összefutottunk.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy még sokáig fogsz. - és azonnal cselekedni kezdett; megragadta Hana kezét, és magával vonszolta.  
- Mit csinálsz? Engedj el! - tiltakozott a fiú.  
- Hagyd békén! - kiáltott Renji, és visszarántotta Kirát, aki egy tőrt előkapva többször mellkason szúrta őt.  
- Neeeeeeee, Renjii! - kiabált kétségbeesetten Hanatarou. - Mit tettél? Renjiiiii! - oda akart rohanni haldokló szerelméhez, de Kira a derekánál elkapta őt és ugyanazzal a tőrrel fejbe vágta a fiút, hogy ne csapjon zajt. A sötét park felé vették az irányt, majd a földön fekvő, vért köhögő Renji szeme elől eltűntek.


	13. Mondd: Viszlát! Hat láb mélyen a

**Chapter 13. Mondd: Viszlát! - Hat láb mélyen, a lidércek fénye kialszik**

- Mégis, hogy jutottunk ide? - kérdezte sírástól remegő hangon Ichigo, miközben Yoruichi, éppen a nyakkendőjét kötötte meg.  
- Ezen már nem lehet változtatni. - válaszolt a nő remegő hangon. - Gyere, indulnunk kell.  
Ichigo kilépett az ajtón, kint fényesen sütött a nap, madarak csicseregtek, de valahogyan az élet, mintha kiveszett volna a világból. A ház előtt Urahara kocsija parkolt, ő maga pedig a jármű oldalához támaszkodva várta a családot.  
- Yoruichi merre van? - kérdezte Ichigotól.  
- Lehozza Hanát. Mindjárt jönnek.  
- Értem.  
Az ajtó már nyílt is. Yoruichi, Hanatarou vállát átkarolva lépett ki az ajtón. A fiún semmi érzelem nem tükröződött. Egyszerűen csak fennakadt szemekkel meredt maga elé.  
- Gyere már… nem késhetünk… - szipogta a nő, könnyektől elhomályosult szemekkel nézte fiát, aki már nem tanúsított semmiféle érdeklődést a külvilág felé.

Pár percen belül mindannyian beszálltak a kocsiba, és elindultak. Fél óra múlva meg is érkeztek.  
A temető bejárata előtt rengeteg feketeruhás ember gyűlt össze; ismerősök, rokonok, szomszédok, tanárok, idegenek, rajongók, újságírók és fotósok - utóbbiak minden tisztelet nélkül villogtatták a vakut. Mindenkinél volt egy gyertya vagy mécses, volt, aki öngyújtóját égetve tisztelgett a halottnak.  
- Menjünk. - szólt halkan Urahara, és kiszállt a kocsiból, őt követte Ichigo, aki kinyitotta a hátsó ajtókat Yoruichinek. A nő nagy nehezen kimászott a járműből, hatalmasra gömbölyödött hasa már nagyon sok dologban gátolta, majd arrébb lépett, hogy Ichigo, Kisukével közösen kiszedjék a kocsiból Hanát.

Vakuk villogásának tüzében mentek végig a temető bejáratáig, ahol biztonsági őrök állták útjukat.  
- Kérem, távozzanak, ide csak a hozzátartozók jöhetnek be!  
- Engedd be őket! - érkezett egy búsan zengő hang a biztonsági háta mögül. - Ismerem mindegyiküket.  
Ulquiorra volt az, aki segített bejutni nekik. Kezet fogott Ichigoval és Uraharával, Yoruichit meg ölelte, Hanát pedig… Hanataroura pedig vetett egy szomorú pillantást.

Feljebb a kiásott sírhelynél alig ácsorgott pár ember; a Hollows tagok, pár rokon, közeli barátok és most már Ichigoék is. Néma pillantásokkal üdvözölték egymást az összegyűltek. Félóra néma ácsorgás után a szertartás megkezdődött.  
Négy temetői segéd, egy fényes mahagóni koporsót cipelt a vállán, ugyan arra az ütemre lépve.  
A sírgödör széléhez érve letették azt a gödör felé elhelyezett kötelekre, és hátrébb álltak.  
A szertartást végző pap hangja, súlyosan visszhangzott a csupasz sírköveken.

Két héttel korábban.

- Szóval, a menyasszonya fia, már három napja eltűnt? - kérdezte unott hangon, a rendőrségen az egyik ügyeletes tiszt. - Adnának pontos személyleírást a fiúról és az eltűnését megelőző körülményekről.  
- Körülbelül százötvenhárom centi magas, vékony testalkatú. Rövid, sötét haja van, a szeme is ugyan olyan színű. Amikor eltűnt, kék póló, fekete farmer és a bal karján egy fekete-kék csíkos, hosszú kesztyűszerűség volt. - darálta ideges hangon Ichigo.  
- Rendben… - válaszolt a tiszt. - A körülmények?  
- Ebédre voltak meghívva, az után minden gond nélkül távozott a barátjával. - vette át a szót Urahara.  
- És tudna személyleírást adni arról a barátról?  
- Nagyjából száznyolcvannyolc centi magas, élénkpiros színű, hosszú haja van, a homlokán és az egész testén tetoválások vannak.  
Az ügyeletes tiszt hirtelen felkapta a fejét, matatott valamit a pult mögött és egy Renjire hasonlító fantomképet nyújtott Ichigo és Kisuke elé.  
- Ő lenne az?  
I-igen… válaszolt döbbent hangon Ichigo. - De… hogy?  
- Kérem, kövessenek. - intett a tiszt, aki egy hosszú folyosóra kanyarodva vezette a döbbent párost, majd egy vaskos ajtót, nyitott ki, melyen az állt. _„Megyei hullaház. Hátsó bejárat. Belépés csak az engedéllyel rendelkező személyeknek."_  
Urahara és Ichigo értetlen arccal néztek össze, amikor a tiszt a hatalmas hűtő-tárolók elé lépett, végig böngészett egy sort, és kihúzott egy fiókot, amin vélhetőleg egy holttest feküdt, egy teljesen átlátszatlan hullazsákban. A tiszt egy gyors mozdulattal kihúzta a cipzárt és széthúzta a zsákot.  
- Kérem, azonosítsák, ő volt legutoljára a fiúval?  
Ichigo először azt hitte, hogy ez valami rossz álom, de sajnos rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez a véres valóság.  
A hullazsákban, mereven, kihűlt, elszürkült, hullafoltos testtel feküdt a legjobb barátja; Renji.  
- Ez… ez… ez nem lehet… hogy kerül ő oda? Mi történt vele? Ki tette?  
- Kérem, nyugodjon meg! - lépett a holttest elé a tiszt, amikor látta, hogy Ichigo meg akarja érinteni. - Akkor ő volt a fiúval? - kérdezte ismét?  
- Igen - válaszolta Ichigo helyett Kisuke. - Ő volt.  
- Értem, kérem, fáradjanak az irodába, ahol a kollégám elmagyaráz mindent.

- És a helyszínen, ezt találtuk. - tolt egy átlátszó, műanyag zacskóban lévő tőrt a két, teljesen lesújtott férfi elé az ügyön dolgozó nyomozó. - De egyelőre, csak ennyit tudunk.  
- Köszönjük - válaszolt Urahara. - Ha megtudnak valamit, akkor kérem, azonnal értesítsenek minket.  
- Természetesen, uram. - szólt a nyomozó, majd felállt, és kinyitotta előttük az ajtót.

*

- Nem hiszem el! Nem hiszem eeeeeeel! - zokogott Yoruichi, a konyhaasztalra borulva. - Miért pont az én fiamat? Miért?  
- Ne aggódj, meg fogják találni. - vigasztalta bátyja, aki most gondterhelten vágta a földre csíkos kalapját.  
- De mégis, hogyan? - ragadta meg a karját. - Úgy, ahogy Renjit is meg találták? Vérbe fagyva?

*

A tévében, az újságok címlapjai, az internet és még a rádióműsorok is csak ezt harsogták.  
„A Hollows nevű zenekar, feloszlik. Az énekes és egyben frontember tragikus halála megrendítette a rajongókat, ám a banda többi tagja nem akar nélküle tovább zenélni. Abarai Renji, huszonhárom éves volt, a hírek szerint halálát egy erőszakos támadás okozta…"  
- Picsába már! - Ikkaku egy erőszakos mozdulattal tépte ki a miniatűr tévé dugóját a falból. - Mindenhol ez megy! Nem hiszem el, hogy folyton csak ezen csámcsog a média.  
- Hidd el, nekik ez jó üzlet. - válaszolt Ulquiorra.  
- Ch… mások halálából hasznot húzni… undorító.  
- És akkor… - szólalt meg Kenpachi. - Akkor vége? Ennyi volt? A Hollows hat és félévnyi zenélés után megszűnik létezni?  
Szavait néma csend követte, a maradék három bandatag magába roskadva ücsörgött a sötétben, az üres próbateremben, ahol nem is olyan régen, még azon veszekedtek, hogy veszekedés helyett esetleg az új számokat is összehozhatnák.  
- Gyertek, menjünk. - törte meg a csendet végül Ulquiorra, majd mind hárman kiléptek a folyosóra. Egy emberként nézték, ahogy a próbaterem ajtaja végleg becsukódik előttük.

*

- Doktor úr, Hanatarou nagyon rosszállapotban van! - nézett kétségbeesett szemekkel Ukitakéra, Yoruichi.  
- Biztosan azért van, mert elvesztette a szerelmét… ez pedig nem lesz jó, még alig épült fel, máris visszaesik.  
- Mit tegyünk? - kérdezte Yoruichi.  
- Hát, én ebben az ügyben nem tehetek semmit. Ez pszichoszomatikus megbetegedés, legalábbis ilyen tüneteket produkál a fia. Pszichiátert kellene fogadni, mert én ezen a helyzeten nem tudok segíteni, legfeljebb, csak szinten tartani tudjuk az állapotát, ha behozzák a kórházba. Többet én sem tehetek. Ez fejben dől el. - mutatott Hanára a doki.  
- Köszönjük, doktor úr! - hálálkodott Yoruichi. - annyira jó, hogy magára mindig számíthatunk. - Törölgette könnyes szemét.

*

Hana nem tudott visszatérni a valóságba, folyton csak arra tudott emlékezni, amikor Renji házában lakott, egy egészen rövid ideig. Annyira boldog volt. Egyszerűen nem tudta elfogadni, hogy Renji már nincs többé. Hogy meghalt.  
Az ágyán gubbasztott, hátát nekivetette a falnak, térde felhúzva az arca elé. Már így volt napok óta. Nem evett, nem beszélt, csak elméjének kis világába zárkózva vonult el a valóságtól, miközben állapota egyre csak romlott.


	14. Te vagy a gyilkos! Nem nyugszom!

_Reggel, fél hat. Megyei rendőrség._  
_„Névtelen bejelentés érkezett, miszerint egy holttestet találtak a parkban. A helyszínen dulakodásra utaló nyomokat, elvétve találtunk, azonban - vélhetőleg a halált okozó - egy véres tőrre bukkantunk, a holttesttől körülbelül tíz-tizenegy méterre, a bokrok között. A közelben lakó szomszédok vallomásai alapján, két hangosabb kiáltást hallottak, ugyan attól a személytől, de különösebb zajra nem voltak figyelmesek. Ezen elmondások szerint, három emberre tehetjük a gyilkosság időpontjában, a parkban tartózkodók számát; a tettes, az áldozat és valószínűleg egy, a helyszínről eltűnt - elrabolt személy, akinek jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét nem ismerjük. Szemtanúkra sajnos nem bukkantunk. A gyilkosság időpontja, éjfél és hajnali két óra közé tehető. Az áldozat, egy huszonhárom éves zenész - ezt a népszerűségének köszönhetően tudtuk meg, mivel az említett áldozat egy igen híres zenekar énekese."_  
- Hm… érdekes… - olvasta a jelentést Yamamoto rendőrfőkapitány, miközben hosszú szakállát simogatta. - Szóval, azt mondod, bejött két férfi, és az egyik azt mondta, hogy a menyasszonya fia eltűnt, aki a barátjával ment haza éjjel. Annak a barátnak a személyleírása alapján felismerték az áldozatot, utána a holttestet is azonosították?  
- Igen, uram! - válaszolt az a tiszt, aki éppen akkor volt ügyeletben, amikor Ichigoék bejelentették Hanatarou eltűnését.  
- Felettébb különös… - simogatta tovább a szakállát a főkapitány. - Rendben, írd meg erről is a jelentésedet, majd csatold az ügynek készített aktába! - adta ki az utasítást.  
- Igenis, uram! - válaszolt a tiszt, és már rohant is.

*

- Ez biztosan az _Ő_ műve! - jelentette ki kezét tördelve Yoruichi. Szeme, a sírástól egészen vörös volt, és felduzzadt.  
- Semmi kétség e felől - vágta rá Urahara. - Azonban semmit sem tudunk lépni addig, amíg a rendőrség nem derít ki valamit…  
- A rendőrségre aztán várhatunk! - csattant fel hirtelen Ichigo. - Azok semmit sem tudnak csinálni, csak jelentéseket írnak, miközben egyhelyben ücsörögnek!  
- Nyugodj le Ichigo! Ne tegyél semmi meggondolatlan dolgot! - figyelmeztette a narancshajút Urahara.  
- Persze… - mondta ideges pillantással Ichi, de ezt csak Yoruichi miatt mondta, nem akarta, hogy még nagyobb terhet helyezzen a vállára, de közben olyan pillantást küldött Kisuke felé, amiből az egyből megértette, hogy márpedig ő nem fog tétlenül ücsörögni. - Gyere, drágám - hajolt az aggodalomtól teljesen kimerült nőhöz. - Feküdj le egy kicsit, pihenned, kell, nem tesz jót se neked, se a babának!  
- Igazad van - nézett a nő hálás tekintettel kedvesére. - Te is jössz?  
- Nem hiszem… nem tudok ebben az állapotban aludni. Legalább a bátyád most hasznossá teszi magát, hogy állandóan itt lógatja a lábát. - nézet Uraharára, aki kínosan az arcába húzta csíkos kalapját. - Úgyis megígérte, hogy segít kicserélni egy-két alkatrész a kocsiban. Ugye? - kérdezte alig érezhető fenyegetéssel a hangjában.  
- Hát persze… ha már egyszer megígértem.

Miután Ichigo lefektette aludni Yoruichit, nyakon csípte Uraharát és levitte a garázsba.  
- Na, akkor mit is kellene kicserélni? - kérdezte laza hangon a szőke férfi.  
- Tudod te jól, hogy nem a kocsiról van szó!  
- Akkor mégis, miről van szó? - játszotta a hülyét a csíkos kalapos.  
- Vegyél már komolyan, Kisuke! - emelte fel hangját Ichigo. - Tudom, hogy te intézted el, hogy Gin a gumiszobában pihenjen. Tudni akarom, hogy mit tudsz… mindent!  
- Figyelj, az már több mint tíz évvel ez előtt volt…  
- Ne kerülgesd, Kisuke! - Ichigo, szinte már ordított. - Ez a mocsok megölte a legjobb barátomat, elrabolta Hanatarout… mégis, mire vársz még? Arra, hogy megtaláljon minket és Renji után Yoruichi következzen? Vagy Hana?  
- Hana már biztosan…  
- Ne mondj ilyet! - Ichi egészen közel hajolt a férfihoz, úgy mondta a magáét. - Ha egy szemernyi esélyünk is van arra, hogy Hanatarou még életben van, akkor nem mondhatsz le róla! Érted?  
- De a rendőrség már nyomoz… hallottad, hogy mit mondott a fakabát…  
- Nem érdekel a rendőrség! Mire azok megmozdulnak addigra már régen igazad lesz!  
Urahara erre nem szólt semmit. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd Ichigora nézett.  
- Rendben, igazad van, meggyőztél, szóval, mit is tudok Ginről…

Másfél óra múlva, egy romos, ház előtt álltak, úgy tűnt, az épület teljesen lakatlan. A kert teljesen el volt hanyagolva, egy kiszáradt tölgyfa és egy beszakadt tetejű kút teteje kandikált ki még a méter magas gazból. Tisztára, mint egy rossz horror filmben. Bizonytalanul szemlélődtek a környéken.  
- Biztosan itt lakik az, az őrült? - kérdezte szemét forgatva Ichigo.  
- Miért, mit vártál egy pszichopata sorozatgyilkostól, aki tíz év után szabadult a diliházból?  
- Hát, végül is igazad van - bólintott Ichi. - De mi lesz, ha nem találjuk itthon?  
- Mi más lenne, mit meg várjuk. - nézett értetlenül Urahara.  
- Rendben… szerintem menjünk be.  
Bementek, a ház nem csík kívülről, de belülről is el volt hanyagolva teljesen, akkora rendetlenség volt, hogy alig lehetett kiigazodni az épületben. A falakról, nagy darabokban mállott a tapéta, és alatta a vakolat is. Az ablakokon, szinte semmi fény sem szűrődött be, patkányok szaladgáltak mellettük, és egy-egy hangosabb roppanás jelezte, hogy egy csótány áldozatul esett a cipőtalpaiknak. Majd, egy elágazáshoz értek.  
- Te menj, nézz szét lent, én felmegyek az emeletre! - adta ki az utasítást Ichigo.

Pár perc múlva, ahogy elváltak egymástól Ichigo különös zajra lett figyelmes, majd észrevett egy résnyire nyitott ajtót. Közelebb lopózott, és benézett hátha lát valamit…  
- Talán keresel valamit? - érkezett egy hirtelen, halk suttogás közvetlenül a füle mellett. Gyorsan megfordult, és egy szőke férfivel találta szemben magát, aki nagyon is ismerősnek tűnt neki.  
- Ki-kira? - kérdezte döbbent hangon. - Mégis, mit keresel te itt?  
- Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném tőled.  
- Hát, ööö… én egy pszichopata, pedofil, sorozatgyilkost keresek…  
- Mi dolga lenne, egy hozzád hasonlónak a mesterrel?  
- Mi? Mester? Ne mondd, hogy…  
- De igen… hűségesen teljesítem Gin mester parancsait. Akárkit kelljen megölni, és teljesítem… és úgy néz ki, hogy most a parancsa nélkül kell cselekednem… tudod… nem szeretjük a betolakodókat…  
- Ne mondd, hogy te voltál… hogy te ölted mag Renjit…  
- De bizony… és most utána küldelek téged is. - és előrántott köpenye alól egy kardot,  
- Hé, ez nem fair! Honnan van neked kardod?  
- Szenvedélyesen gyűjtöm a kardokat, késeket, tőröket… a kis barátodnak hála egyet el is vesztettem a parkban.  
- Hana itt van?  
- Talán… - de többet nem óhajtott beszélgetni, nekirontott Ichigonak a karddal, de az kitért előle.  
Nagyon rövid időn belül hatalmas dulakodás kerekedett közöttük, leverek mindent, ami az útjukba került, majd végül Kira hibázott, Ichigo kicsavarta a kezéből a kardot, és a torkához szegezte.  
- Hol van Hana?  
- K- kérlek, ne ölj meg… - könyörgött patkány módjára Izuru, de ez Ichigot egy cseppet sem hatotta meg.  
- Válaszolj már az istenért! Hol van Hana?  
- Le-le-lent van a pincében.  
- Ajánlom, hogy ott legyen… - Ichi leeresztette a kardot, és hátat fordított neki, Kira ezt ki akarta használni, hogy hátba támadja, de a narancshajú az utolsó pillanatban megfordult, és villámgyors mozdulattal átszúrta Kira torkát a karddal.  
- Ezt Renjiért kaptad, te szemét! - zihálva leeresztette a kardot, és elindult lefelé.  
Útban a pince felé, találkozott Uraharával, akinek a ruhája csöpögött a vértől, de mi a legfontosabb; vele volt Hanatarou is. A fiú arcán karmolás nyomok éktelenkedtek.  
- Gyere, menjünk, nem akarok itt lenni, amikor megtalálják a hullát.  
- Milyen hullát?  
- Megöltem…  
- Gint?  
- Igen - válaszolt Urahara, majd Hanát a karjaiba kapva elindult kifelé a házból.  
A kocsiban ülve Ichigo feltűnően szótlan volt, annak ellenére, hogy élve megtalálták Hanát.  
- És te, találtál valamit? - kérdezte Kisuke oldalra pillantva.  
- Megbosszultam…  
- Micsoda? Megbosszultad? Mégis hogyan?  
- Átszúrtam a torkát egy karddal…  
- Nem tudom, hogy miről van szó… de ezt most nem itt kellene megbeszélnünk.

Két héttel később, a temetés napján.

- Garu, nem mehetsz oda! - ragadta meg egy zokogó nő karját egy másik.  
- De én nem akarok, hogy eltemessék!  
- Ki ez a nő? - kérdezte Ichigo Ulquiorrától halkan.  
- Renji húga volt - magyarázott a falfehér arcú basszeros. - Én is csak egyszer találkoztam vele.  
Ezek után egyetlen szó sem hangzott el, némán álltak a gyászolók, volt, aki sírt, volt, aki annyira szomorú volt, hogy már sírni sem tudott, közben a fényes koporsót lassan engedték le a sírgödör mélyére. A pap beszédét - hiába volt elég hangos - szinte csak pár ember fogta fel.  
A temetői segédek már a földet lapátolták vissza, amikor egy pár, feketeöltönyös férfi, diszkréten Ichigohoz lépett.  
- Kurosaki Ichigo? - kérdezte az egyik.  
- Igen, én vagyok - bólintott Ichi.  
- Le van tartóztatva. - és egy bilincs kattant a csuklóján.


	15. Ismét bezárva

- És a helyszínen megtaláltuk a DNS-ét. - mondta monoton hangon Yamamoto főkapitány. - Ez, és egyéb információk alapján, feltételezhető, hogy ön, az első számú gyanúsított.  
- Ez nem bizonyíték… - csapott az asztalra Ichigo.  
- Dehogynem… az ön alibije nem áll elég stabil lábakon, hogy gyanú felett álljon…  
- De hányszor ismételjem még el? Azon a napon otthon voltam a feleségemmel és a sógorommal! Ezt mindketten alá tudják támasztani!  
- Akkor választ tudna adni arra, hogy, hogyan került a DNS-éből pár darabka a helyszínre?  
- Valószínű, hogy Hanatarouról került oda… Az elrablása előtt nálunk volt.  
- Mindegy. Ez már veszett fejsze nyele… - sóhajtott Yamamoto. - A tárgyalások megkezdéséig őrizetbe vesszük…  
- Ebbe nem egyezem bele… nem bizonyított, hogy valóban én követtem volna el a gyilkosságot!  
- Kurosaki úr! Kérem, nyugodjon le, ha ön valóban ártatlan, akkor nem kell aggódnia. De viszont ha bűnös… - váltott szigorú hangnemre az öreg. - Akkor készüljön fel, hogy hosszú éveket fog eltölteni a börtönben!

Urahara, - aki most is Ichigoval ment, első kézből kapta meg az információkat, hogy a narancshajú azon a napon már nem megy haza és bizonytalan ideig nem is fog - rögtön telefonált Yoruichinek és közölte vele a rossz hírt.  
- Kérlek, nyugodj le! Nem lesz semmi baj! - próbálta vigasztalni a zokogó nőt, telefonon keresztül. - Semmi sem bizonyított, és tudjuk, hogy azon a napon itthon volt. Emlékszel? Együtt szereltük a kocsit.  
- Tudom… - szipogott Yoruichi. - De mi lesz, ha mégsem hisznek neki? Mi lesz, ha börtönbe zárják?  
- Nem fogják bezárni! - nyelt egyet Urahara. - Erről én gondoskodom!  
Gyors búcsúzkodás után letette a telefont, és visszasietett Ichigohoz.  
- Na, mi van vele? - kérdezte aggódó hangon.  
- Teljesen el van keseredve… még így telefonon keresztül is el tudtam képzelni, hogy milyen arcot vághatott, amikor megtudta… szegénykém…  
- Ez… ugye csak egy rossz vicc? - kérdezte magától Ichigo, tenyerébe hajtott arccal.  
Urahara válaszolni akart, de ekkor Yamamoto zavarta meg őket, aki rögtön Ichigohoz fordult.  
- A járőr kocsi, már kint várja magát.  
- Persze… - mormogott teljesen lemondóan Ichigo.  
- És meddig kell ott lennie? - tartotta vissza a főkapitányt Urahara.  
- A tárgyalások időpontjának bejegyzése az, ami több időt igénybe vesz… körülbelül… két hét…

Az alatt a két hét alatt Ichigo, mint egy sötétben vegetáló zombi, úgy mászkált körbe-körbe a cellájában, Urahara pedig gondterhelten gubbasztott a már megszokott fotelben. Fejében újra és újra ugyan az a nyomasztó gondolat ismétlődött. Hiába töltötte azt a rövidke időt húga házában, hogy vigasztalja, ez a terve nem jött össze, hisz ő maga is alig szólalt meg.

*

A bíró felállt és ismertette az Ichigo ellen felhozott vádakat. Miután ezt befejezte, átadta a szót az ügyésznek, aki felsorolta a bizonyítékokat.  
- És az emeleten megtalált kardon, ami vélhetőleg az áldozat tulajdonában volt, megtaláltuk Kurosaki úr ujjlenyomatát. Ezáltal kétségtelen, hogy akkor ő járt a helyszínen.  
A tárgyalás még hosszú órákig folytatódott. Tanúkat és szakértőket hallgattak ki. Az ügyész és a védőügyvéd is elmondták perbeszédeiket.  
- A vádlott kíván még mondani valamit az utolsó szó jogán? - kérdezte mélyen zengő hangon a bíró. de mivel Ichigo annyira maga alatt volt, hogy inkább meg sem próbálta, folytatta. - Karakura város nevében kihirdetem, hogy a vádlott, bűnö…  
- Állj! - Urahara, aki eddig némán ült a hallgatóság között, nem bírta tovább, és a pulpitus felé megindulva félbeszakította az ítélethirdetést.  
- Kérem, üljön vissza a helyére! - emelte fel a hangját a bíró.  
- Nem, nem! - ordítozott kétségbe esett arccal a szőke férfi. - Be kell vallanom valamit.  
- Üljön vissza, különben hívom a biztonságiakat!  
- Én öltem meg azt a két embert! - szavait néma csend követte, egy-két ember halkan összesúgott. - Ichigo ártatlan, ő ott sem volt!  
- Nem gondolja, hogy ezzel kicsit elkésett? - kérdezte a bíró, kissé döbbent hangon.  
- Ha ez a helyzet - szólalt fel Ichigo ügyvéde. - Fellebbezünk.  
- Elfogadva. - jelentette ki a bíró. - Ezennel a tárgyalást bizonytalan időre berekesztem.

*

- Mégis, miért? - kérdezte fájdalmas hangon Ichigo. - Miért vállaltad magadra, az egészet? Hiszen én is ugyan olyan bűnös vagyok…  
- Idefigyelj Ichigo… - szakította félbe a szőke férfi. - Te még fiatal vagy… előtted áll az élet, ott van neked még Yoruichi is, aki nem élné túl, ha tíz évre lecsuknának. Ráadásul nem is olyan soká megszületik a gyereked is… milyen lehet majd neki, hogy soha nem ismeri az apukáját, csak úgy, hogy az soha nem mehet vele játszani?  
- Persze… igazad van… de… mi lesz így veled?  
- Velem ne foglalkozz… öreg vagyok már… és már nincs semmim, ami visszatartana. De borzasztóan érezném magam, ha hagynám, hogy börtönbe kerülj. Ezért kérlek…

*

Pár nappal később, ismét a tárgyalóteremben.  
- A vádlott, kíván szólni még az utolsó szó jogán? - kérdezte a bíró.  
- Nem. - válaszolta Urahara.  
- Esetleg valaki más? - nézett körül szemöldökét felhúzva a bíró.  
- Akkor hát… Karakura város nevében kihirdetem, hogy a vádlott, bűnös. - szavai hidegen visszhangoztak a csupasz falakról. - Büntetését a Tokiói, fogházban tölti le, aminek időtartama tíz év.  
A szőke férfi lemondóan, de tiszta lelkiismerettel sóhajtott, majd fejét lehajtva, hagyta, hogy kezeit a háta mögött megbilincseljék, és kivezessék a teremből.  
- Kisuke… - Yoruichi zokogva borult Ichigo vállára, aki együtt érzően ölelte át.

*

Már lassan egy hónapja, hogy Uraharát letartóztatták, és elszállították a börtönbe, de Ichigo és Yoruichi egyetlen hétvégét sem hagytak ki, hogy meglátogassák őt. Persze Hanatarout is magukkal vitték, bár a fiú állapota cseppet sem változott.  
- És, mit terveztek, hova fogjátok ezután vinni Hanát, most, hogy Ukitake nincs már?  
- Hát… - kezdett bele bizonytalanul Yoruichi. - Szerettem volna, ha Ukitake doktor segíti majd világra a kislányomat, de sajnos ez már lehetetlen… fel nem tudom fogni, hogy mi állt a doki távozásának hátterében…  
Urahara, inkább meg sem szólalt, kicsit önzőnek tartotta magát emiatt, de ha már Ichigotól átvállalt öt évet a hűvösben, úgy érezte, hogy ez kijár neki.  
- Sajnálatos…  
- De találtuk egy remek pszichiátert. - folytatta Yoruichi. - Unohana Retsunak hívják, és állítólag nagyon ért az ilyen esetekhez, mint Hana.  
- Hát, akkor én is szorítok, az unokaöcsikémnek. - mosolyodott el a szőke férfi és megborzolta, a különösebb életjeleket nem produkáló Hana haját. - Le kéne vágatni ezt a loboncot… már kicsit hosszú…  
- Igazad van… - helyeselt Yoruichi. - Holnap, el is visszük fodrászhoz.  
- Ha befestenénk a haját… - szólalt meg kicsit szétszórtan Ichigo. - Pont úgy nézne ki, mint Renji.  
Yoruichi és Kisuke egymásra pillantottak. Tudták, hogy Ichigo sem tudja feldolgozni barátja halálát.  
A segítség, a kínos helyzetből, egy nem várt formában érkezett.  
- A látogatásnak vége. A fogolynak vissza kell térnie a körletébe. Kérem, hagyják el a helyiséget. - lépett be egy őr a szűk szobába.  
- Hát… akkor, viszlát. - intett búcsút Urahara. - Nem érzem jól magam, azt hiszem, hogy elmegyek kérni egy kis gyógyszert a dokitól.  
Amint becsukták a rácsot a szőke férfi mögött, bujkáló mosollyal indult a gyengélkedő felé.  
Bekopogott, de mivel furcsán hosszú ideig nem érkezett válasz, belépett és körülnézett. A helyiség teljesen üres volt. Tétlenül megállt a helység közepén, amikor valaki hirtelen a háta mögé lépett, és gyengéden átkarolta.  
- Hát nem tanította meg senki, hogy meg kell várni, amíg azt nem mondják, hogy szabad?  
- Oh, doktor úr… mélységesen sajnálom, doktor úr, kérem, büntessen meg. - megfordult és szájon csókolta a dokit, amikor hangos kopogtatás zavarta meg a párt.  
- Ukitake doktor! Az igazgató várja magát! Ukitake doktor, itt van?  
- Mintha ez már valahol megtörtént volna… - mosolyodott el Kisuke.  
- Ez a sorsa az orvosoknak. - mosolyodott el a hosszú, hófehér hajú férfi. - Feküdj le az egyik ágyba, mindjárt visszajövök.  
- Siess, kérlek… annyira rosszul érzem magam.  
- És hol fáj? - kérdezte komolyan a férfira pillantva a doki.  
- Azt hiszem itt… - mutatott a szájára Urahara, majd lejjebb haladva a testén, néhány ponton mutatva. - És itt… és itt is fáj… ez itt, meg borzasztóan sajog.  
- Hát akkor… ha visszajöttem, kénytelen leszek leápolgatni téged… - majd vigyorogva kilépett az ajtón.  
Urahara eközben levette az ingét, és befeküdt az ágyba. Eszetlen vigyorral az arcán bámulta a plafont.  
_ „- Ne aggódj Ichigo… nekem sem olyan rossz itt."_


	16. Két új élet, két elveszett lélek helyébe

**16. Két új élet, két elveszett lélek helyébe**

Ismét eltelt egy újabb hónap, és Urahara, mintha észre sem venné, hogy börtönben van. Vélhetőleg azért, mert volt egy orvos, aki mindennap hosszú órákra kezelésbe vette.  
- Ha te nem lennél, én már valószínűleg holtan feküdnék a cellámban. - ölelte a dokit a szőke férfi.  
- Ne viccelj, nem hagytam volna, hogy ilyesmi megtörténjen. - válaszolt Ukitake, és még szorosabban bújt kedvese vállaihoz.  
Amikor Ukitake doktor is megtudja a hírt, hogy Urahara börtönbe került, egyetlen kérdés nélkül, úgy döntött, hogy neki munkahelyet kell váltania. Mégpedig a Tokiói börtönben, keresett új munka után, mivel, hogy Uraharát is oda küldték. Azt, pedig, hogy legkedvesebb páciense, mindennap legalább tíz órán keresztül mellette lehetett, csakis briliáns elméjének, egy kis ötlet szikrájának köszönhette, no meg persze annak, hogy orvos volt. Számos vizsgálat után azt a diagnózist állította fel, hogy a betegnek napi tíz órás gyógyszeres kezelésen kell átesnie, mert, ha nem, akkor rövid időn belül életveszélyesen leromlana az állapota.

*

Hanatarou állapota is fokozatosan javult. Pozitív változását, Unohana doktornőnek köszönhette, aki intenzív terápiával, mélyen a fiú tudatára hatva, ismét előcsalta belőle az életkedvet. Bár azért még nem volt teljesen felépülve, attól függetlenül, hogy ismét kommunikált a környezetével, hangulata inkább volt depresszív, mint boldog.  
Egy szeles napon, útban hazafelé a pszichiátertől megtörtént, amire már olyan régóta várt mindenki, de még sem számított rá senki. Ichigo vezetett és épp a piros lámpánál álltak, amikor megtörtént.  
-… és azt mondta, hogy ez egy úgynevezett színterápia… - mesélte Hana, hogy mi volt a doktornőnél a kezelésen. - Minden nap ki kell választanom egy színt, és… anya… jól vagy?  
Yoruichi hirtelen az alhasához kapta a kezét, és összekuporodott az ülésen.  
- Jól vagyok… csak… azt hiszem… - nézett le maga alá; hatalmas tócsa terült el alatta, és görcsök kínozták. - Azt hiszem, kezdődik.  
- Mégis… mi kezdődik? - pillantott rá Ichigo.  
- Jön a baba! - kiáltotta, de még ő sem fogta fel, hogy valójában mi is történik.  
- Miért most? Tartsd vissza egy kicsit!  
- Miért most? Mert ő így döntött… és ezt nem lehet visszatartani! - nyöszörgött összeszorított fogai közül…  
Ichi teljesen be pánikolt, azt se tudta, hogy mitévő legyen, ezért gondolkodás nélkül a gázra taposott, és mindenféle szabályt áthágva visszafordult a záróvonalon keresztül és egyenesen a kórház felé vette az irányt.  
Amikor odaértek, satu fékkel megálltak a mentőknek fenntartott parkolóba, és a lehető legnagyobb zajjal odahozott egy csapatnyi ápolót és orvost.  
- Innentől átvesszük az irányítást, kérem az apukát és a fiatalurat, hogy itt kint várakozzon. - hadarta sietősen a szülész orvos.  
Ichigo és Hana idegesen helyet foglaltak a váróteremben, majd hosszú órákon keresztül némán és tétlenül ücsörögtek. Ichi fejében újra és újra visszhangzott ez az egyetlen szó, amit az orvos mondott; apuka… nem is akarta elhinni, hogy Yoruichi, ott bent, éppen az ő… apuka… ez most valami rossz vicc?  
- ÁÁÁÁÁ! - ordított haját tépve. - BÚJJ MÁR KI ONNAN, TE KIS SZÖRNY!  
- Hé-hé! - csitítgatta Ichit Hana. - Nyugodj le… mindenki minket néz…  
- Ne-ne haragudj, kérlek… csak kicsit… - ekkor egy kéz nehezedett a vállára.  
- Gratulálok, apuka… gyönyörű ikrei születtek. - mosolygott az orvos, aki még véres köpenyét sem vette le.  
- Szóval, akkor minden rendben van… várjunk csak… mit mondott? I-i-iiiikrák?  
- Szó sincs itt semmilyen féle ikrákról… Ikrei születtek…  
- Ik-rek… heh-heheh… - Ichigo, primadonnát megszégyenítően kapott a fejéhez és ájult Hana karjaiba.  
- Kérem… segítene valaki? Nagyon nehéz… - nézett szét rémülten Hanatarou.

*

A babák mellett csak repült az idő, két csöppség mellet Yoruichi egy másodpercet sem unatkozott, és ebből Ichigo is kivette a részét.  
- Jaaaj… ez nekem nem megy! - adta fel a próbálkozást Ichigo, miután másodszorra is a baba hátára sikerült tennie a pelenkát.  
- Hagyd csak - szólt Yoruichi, aki már készen is volt a másik csecsemővel. - Mindjárt megyek és segítek.  
- Az jó lesz. - válaszolt Ichi, mert, hogy kislánya nagyon a sírás közeli állapotban volt.  
- Nézd, hogy csinálom… - vette ki a kezéből a babát Yoruichi. - Ezt így, és ha felemelted, akkor…  
Hana, eközben a lépcső tetején ülve nézte, a boldog kis családot. Amióta megszülettek a húgai, vele már nem is törődtek, legalábbis ő, ezt érezte. Idő hiányában, már nem tudták elvinni őt Unohanához, így neki kellett buszoznia, már nem kérdezték, hogy mi volt aznap a terápián, mert túl fáradtak voltak, amikor leült volna beszélgetni, akkor is csak a babákról tudtak áradozni, vagy éppen velük foglalatoskodtak. Nem gyűlölte húgait, de mégis… ha arra gondolt, hogy minden olyan jó volt, mielőtt még megszülettek volna… Sóhajtott és inkább visszament a szobájába, eldőlt az ágyán és a plafont bámulta, az egyetlen hely, ahonnan anyja és Ichigo nem távolította el a posztereit. Legalábbis, ahol nem szúr nekik szemet, hogy valami van ott. Bámulta a képet, amin rég elvesztett kedvese pózolt, úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna, lassan már több mint fél éve. Gondolataiban még mindig a múltban járt, arra a napra gondolt, amikor elszökött és Renji házában lakott. Sokat gondolt erre, és arra is, hogy véget vet ennek. Már nem bírta elviselni ezt a fájdalmat.  
Másnap, már korán reggel felkelt; gyorsan és zajtalanul öltözködött, nem akarta felébreszteni, a még alvó családját. Zajtalanul kiosont az ajtón és az utcára kilépve elindult abba az irányba, amerre már fél éve nem ment. Úrközben vett egy szál virágot, és a növényt egyre szorosabban markolva tette meg az utat, ami egyenesen a temető felé vitte. A hatalmas, kovácsoltvas kapun belépve, különös érzés fogta el, mintha valami… vagy valaki hívogatná, folyton a nevén szólítaná. Ösztönszerűen ment abba az irányba, amerről a hangot hallotta, rövid időn belül már ott volt. Annak az embernek a sírja előtt állt, akit már olya, régóta hiányolt, és abban a percben rájött, hogy mit kell tennie.

*

- Hana hol van? - kérdezte teli szájjal Ichigo.  
- Szerintem Unohanához ment, mint mindennap. - felelte Yoruichi, miközben még egy lekváros pirítóst tett Ichigo elé.  
- Ja, akkor jó. Na, ne. Már megint sírnak… - tette le csüggedten a pirítóst Ichi.  
- Nyugodtan egyél - mosolygott Yoruichi. - Majd én megnézem, hogy mi a baj.  
- Te egy angyal vagy! - mosolygott ragyogó arccal Ichigo, és megcukrozta a lekváros pirítóst.

*

Hanatarou elmélyülve ücsörgött Renji sírja előtt, és könnyes szemmel bámulta a fejfát, valami azt súgta neki, hogy Renji még él, hogy nem is halt meg, hogy… neki vele kell lennie, ha már ezen a világon senkinek nem kell. Ezek után, már alig emlékezett arra, hogy mi is történt valójában.  
Belenyúlt a zsebébe… egy kis, éles penge… hogy került oda?  
_„- Ki tette bele a zsebembe?"  
_Az éles fém hosszában, mélyen, többször is felszántja a bal, majd a jobb alkarját.  
_„- Miért csinálom ezt?"  
_A forró vér, gyorsan szivárogva elhagyta testét, végig folyva a fehér márvány sírkövön.  
_„- Renji, jövök… nem hagylak többé magadra."  
_Hanát a sírkő közepén érte utol a végzete, karjaiból már szinte egy csepp vér sem folyt, üveges tekintete, mozdulatlanul meredt a semmibe, mégis egy mosoly, ami legutoljára az arcára fagyott.  
Mosolyogva, boldogan halt meg, hiszen tudta, hogy odaát már várják.


	17. Valamit, valakiért

Délután, három óra körül lehetett, amikor a temetőgondozó rátalált Hana kihűlt testére. Először azt hitte, hogy megint néhány kis suhanc, akik művérrel összekenik a sírokat. De amikor rájött, hogy szó sincs semmiféle művérről, vagy valami rossz tréfáról, ordítva rohant az utcán, amíg összefutott egy járókelővel és attól segítséget kérve, kihívták a mentőket. De hiába a mentők, Hanatarounak már régen vége volt, csak hullafoltos porhüvely, ami boldognak látszott… az utolsó mosoly, amit ennek a világnak adott. Egy óra elteltével, Hana testét már a hullaház hűtőjében tárolták. Teljesen véletlenül pontosan ugyan abban a tároló fiókban feküdt, ahol egykor Renji is feküdt, amikor Ichigoék azonosították őt.  
Ichigoékat, még aznap értesítette a rendőrség. Yoruichiben egy egész élet ment tönkre, amikor értesült róla, hogy egyetlen fia meghalt. Ichigo, már a hatodik Xanax-ot tömte a nőbe, de az továbbra is önmagából kikelve zokogott. Végül kénytelen volt felhívni Uraharát is, hogy mitévő legyen, de amaz sem tudott jobb tanácsot adni, hogy vigyázzon a húgára. A szőke férfi, tehetetlenségében a földhöz vágta a telefont, mire legalább négy börtönőr rárontott. A kis incidenst sikeresen kimagyarázta Ukitake, azzal, hogy az állapota instabil és egy ilyen rossz hír, még jobban tönkretette a lelkivilágát.  
- Halló. Itt Ichigo beszél… Tudom, hogy valamennyire jóban voltatok Hanatarouval… de… az a helyzet, hogy… - Ichigo felhívta az egykori Hollows tagokat, mindenkit teljesen lesújtott a hír, hogy mi történt azzal a vidám sráccal, akit ők ismertek. Ukitake doktor jelentkezett, rögtön az után, hogy sikerült lecsillapítania Kisukét, és ígéretet tett, hogy Uraharával meg fognak jelenni a temetésen, hogy végső búcsút vegyenek Hanától.

*

Ichigot már napok óta gyötörte egy gondolat. Amióta beszélt az ex-zenekarral, ez folyton csak a lelkét mardosta, úgy érezte, hogy meg kell tennie. Hanáért, Renjiért. Bár nem tudta, hogy mit fognak szólni, de egy próbát mindenképpen megért a dolog. Hátha nem egy halvaszületett ötlet. Elhatározta hát, hogy ha személyesen találkozik velük, mindenképp említeni fogja a dolgot.

*

Yoruichi teljes idegösszeroppanást kapott, annyira ki volt készülve, hogy már a kisbabákkal sem törődött, ezért dadát kellett fogadni. Egész álló nap, csak fia szobájában feküdt az ágyon és a plafont bámulta, azon is egy bizonyos pontot.  
- Te… átok fajzat, te démon… - motyogott a mennyezeten lévő poszternek, amin Renji pózolt. - Miattad történt az egész… miattad halt meg az én kicsikém… miattad… - hangosan felzokogott és arcába húzta a párnát, hogy ne lássa a gyűlölt képet.

Pár nappal később a temetésen.

- Üdv, Ichigo! - nyújtott kezet Ikkaku. - Részvétem Hana miatt.  
- Szintúgy.  
- Részvétem, haver. - lépett oda hozzájuk Ulquiorra és Kenpachi is.  
- Túlságosan sokat találkozunk temetéseken. - szólt Ulquiorra.  
- Igen, túlságosan is… - felelt rekedt hangon Ichi.  
- Akkor hát… - intett fejével a falfehér srác. - Mi odébb megyünk.  
- Várjatok… - tartotta vissza őket Ichi. - Ha vége a szertartásnak, beszélnék veletek.  
- Rendben… - egyezet bele, kicsit meglepődötten Ulquiorra.

A szertartás alatt végig néma csönd volt. Csak Yoruichi zokogását lehetett hallani. Az egész temetőben visszhangzott a fájdalma. Ichigo sem tartotta vissza könnyeit, Yoruichivel egymást ölelve, álltak a gödör szélénél és csukott szemmel hallgatták végig, ahogy a földet lapátolják a koporsóra. A temetés után is, amikor már mindenki elment, ott maradtak, a friss sírhant mellett. Végül Ikkaku zavarta meg néma ácsorgásukat.  
- Ne haragudj, Ichigo… de Ulqui mondta, hogy beszélni szeretnél velünk.  
- Öhm… ja, igen… egy perc és megyek, a parkolóban találkozzunk.  
- Rendben.

Ichigo tartotta a szavát, alig egy perc múlva már ő is a temető előtti parkolóban volt. Vállon ragadta a borzasztó állapotban lévő Yoruichit, beültette a kocsiba, majd a kissé távolabb várakozókhoz sietett.  
- Miről lenne szó? - kérdezett elsőként Kenpachi. - Talán…  
- Figyeljetek, srácok… lehet, hogy elsőre nem fog tetszeni a dolog, de csak egyetlen egy kérésem lenne hozzátok.  
- Mégpedig? - kérdezett érdeklődő arccal Ikkaku.  
- Nos, arról lenne szó…  
A beszélgetés, egy jó fél óráig elhúzódott a fagyos pakolóban, ezért Ichigo felvetette azt az ötletet, hogy a kérdést egy-egy tea mellett az ő házában folytatják. Az invitálást a három ex- Hollows tag elfogadta, bár nem azért, mert túlzottan is tetszett volna valamelyiküknek is a felvetett kérdés.  
Amikor megérkeztek, Ichi, előbb felvitte a szobájába Yoruichit, adott neki két szem nyugtatót és lefektette kicsit pihenni; feltűnt neki, hogy mostanában túlzottan is gyakran történnek ehhez hasonló dolgok. Majd kisietett a ház elé és betessékelte, a tapintatosságból kint várakozókat.  
- Kértem valamit inni? - kérdezte udvariasan.  
- Hát… - kezdett bele Kenpachi. - Szó volt, valami jó forró teáról is…  
- Ne legyél már ennyire bunkó… - küldött barátjának egy tockost Ikkaku.  
- Semmi gond, máris hozom. - és elsietett, hogy negyed óra múlva vissza térjen négy gőzölgő bögrével.  
- Az ötletedhez visszatérve… - kezdett bele Ulquiorra, majd belekortyolt a teájába. - Mégis, miért lenne jó, az, ha összehoznának ezt a dolgot?  
- Ez… csak… egyfajta tiszteletadás… egy emlék… róluk… hogy végleg lezárjuk ezt, mert hát valljuk be, mindenki tudta, hogy ez lesz, csak annyira féltünk tőle, hogy inkább elfelejtettük.  
- Igazad van… - tette le a csészét a falfehér srác. - Én benne vagyok, már csak ennek a két lököttnek a válaszától függ minden.  
- Tudod, Ichigo - nézett az említett szemébe Kenpachi. - Nem véletlenül hagytuk abba a zenélést. Renji halála után, már nem volt értelme új énekes után nézni… de őszintén nem is akartunk mást látni… de most, hogy felvetetted ezt, megpróbálhatjuk.  
- Egyet értek vele, többet én sem mondanék… vágjunk bele! - nyújtotta kezét Ikkaku, Ichigo felé.

Két hét múlva, már nagyban folytak a próbák. A lemezkiadók versengtek értük, amikor megtudták, hogy a Hollows újra összeáll.  
- Rendben, akkor itt írják alá… mindannyian. - mosolygott a menedzser, és eléjük tolta a papírt.  
A papír alja, melyen a zenekari szerződés szerepelt szépen megtelt az aláírásokkal; Ulquiorra Sciffer, Madarame Ikkaku, Zaraki Kenpachi és végül… Kurosaki Ichigo.  
Fényesen ragyogott a téli nap, amikor kiléptek a lemezkiadó épületéből.  
- Akkor hát… - kezdett bele Ichigo. - A Hollows újra együtt zenél?  
- Miket beszélsz? - vigyorgott a narancshajúra Ikkaku. - Most már te is Hollow vagy.  
A zenekar újra együtt volt… együtt négyen az új énekesükkel, Ichigoval.

*

Hatalmas tömeg gyűlt össze a Karakurai csarnokban, hiszen mindenki hallani és látni akarta, az új Hollows hangzást.  
Egy kisebb lány csoport toporgott a leghátul, távol a színpadtól. Későn érkeztek, ezért már csak hátul jutott nekik hely.  
- Jaj, Orihimeeee… - nyafogott egy fekete hajú lány. - Így nem fogunk semmit sem látni!  
- Nyugi, Rukia, majd valahogy előre megyünk…  
- Ebben a tömegben esélyünk sincs… - morgott egy szőke, copfos lány.  
- Te mindig olyan pesszimista vagy, Hiyori… - szólt egy negyedik.  
- Mert, szerinted így valaha is előre fogunk jutni?  
- Ne veszekedjetek már! - szólt rájuk Rukia.  
- Hinamori kezdte az egészet! - mentegetőzött a szőke.  
- Persze…  
- Most már te is… ne már…  
- Mindjárt kezdődik…  
Amíg a lányok veszekedtek, mögéjük lépett egy negyvened, bőrszerkós, rasztás hajú férfi.  
- Good Evening, cute girls! - köszönt rájuk. - Talán nem maradt hely elöl?  
- Ki ez a vén, pedofil? - kérdezte bizalmatlanul fürkészve a fickót Hiyori.  
- Ne legyél már ennyire bunkó! - szólt rá Rukia.  
- Nem tudunk előre jutni, pedig már annyira vártuk ezt a koncertet! - felelt helyettük is Hinamori.  
- Ne aggódjatok, amíg Don Kanonjit látjátok! - kiáltott a férfi és idióta pózolásba kezdett, majd rögtön utána utat tört a tömegben, és a négy lánnyal előre küzdötték magukat. Az előadás már kezdődött is.

A sejtelmesen megvilágított színpadon, sűrű, fehér füst gomolygott, mely mögött fekete, alig kivehető alakok mozgolódtak, majd megszólalt egy hang.  
- Az első dal, két személyről szól, akik már nem lehetnek közöttünk… rájuk emlékezünk…  
Ichigo, úgy mozgott a színpadon, mintha már legalább tíz éve csinálná ezt. Nem is volt nehéz, hiszen az egyetem alatt egy rock sztár volt a lakótársa. Mégpedig az, akinek most a helyét ő tölti be, és az emlékére írt dalt énekli. A tömeg őrjöngött, a félig lassú, félig gyors szám alatt, ez ékes bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy méltó utódja Renjinek.

- Most pedig, jöjjön egy régebbi szám, amit minden Hollows rajongó ismer. - vezette elő Ichigo a következő dalt. Rövid bevezető után, már énekelte is.  
- Egész jó ez az új fazon… - kiabálta barátnői fülébe Rukia az első sorból.  
- Igaz… Nagyon tud a srác… - helyeselt Orihime is, aki oldalra pillantva valaki ismerőset pillantott meg. - Nézzétek! Az ott nem Hana anyukája?  
- De igen! - válaszolt Hinamori.  
A négy lány egy emberként figyelte, ahogy Yoruichi a színpad előtt áll, majd az új énekes, mélyen a szemébe nézve énekli a refrént: „_I would die for you, I love you beyond the death."_


End file.
